My Light
by AllThesePossibilities
Summary: For seven years, Klaus feels the need to go back to Mystic Falls and doesn't know why. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore he goes back to find answers, but instead he uncovers that the solution to his problem is when he meets a little seven year old girl named Caroline. He finds out that she is his light, his hope, his love, and his one true mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: With Darkness Comes Light**

Klaus Mikaelson was driving down the highway on his way to Mystic Falls, his original hometown from where it all started. So much history has occurred in that place, and it has been centuries since Klaus last visited. He didn't have time to visit old memories, most of them were unpleasant ones.

But on September 20, 1992, Klaus felt the sudden urge to go to Mystic Falls and he didn't know why. The pull just drew him like a moth to a flame. Since Mystic Falls no longer holds his interests, he'd done his best to avoid going there and has continually done so for seven years. But with each passing day the feeling of the pull kept getting stronger and stronger. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, he packed up his bags and made his way to where he is now. He began to feel more and more irritated with himself because Klaus being Klaus, he wins. And this time, the idea of giving into this so called "feeling" just frustrates him.  
_This better be worth my time_, he thought.

As Klaus pulled over in front of the Mystic Grill, his attention brought many female eyes toward his direction. But seeing as he liked to get down into business, he doesn't have time to "play around." He entered the Grill, took a seat upon the bar, and ordered a scotch.

"Say, mate, Do you know anybody whose name is Sheila Bennett?" Klaus asked the bartender.

"Yeah, she actually owns a local herb shop not too far from here. She helps people by making her own medicine and charges them at an affordable price. The woman's a saint. Why?" the bartender asked Klaus, unaware of the true monster that was hidden beneath the devilish blue eyes.

Klaus smiled mischievously, "I'm just an old friend of hers, but I appreciate the help. Keep the change." He paid the man and then left.

* * *

After five minutes of driving, Klaus found himself in front of the herb shop, _Gram's House of Medicine & Remedies_. The style of the shop looked old, woodsy, and it gave a home feeling to it. _Oh, this is so the Bennett style_, Klaus thought. He entered the shop when Sheila was working with a customer.

"Trust me, Mrs. Lockwood. The herbs in this drink here will get rid of all the gas that's building up in your system. I advice that when you want to er…break wind, it would be away from other people." Sheila said when handing Mrs. Lockwood a jar of her medicine.

"Thank you so much! I guess I shouldn't have eaten all of that corn last night. Wouldn't want to embarrass my husband in front of the whole town." Carol shyly said.

"It's okay. It happens to everybody." Gram smiled warmly at her. When she saw Klaus, all the warmth in her smiled disappeared. "Notify me on the results by the end of the week all right?"

"Of course."

After Carol left, Sheila immediately put up the closing sign and locked the door. Tension hung in the air, and the silence between them made the room eery. It no longer held the feeling of home anymore.

"Klaus," she greeted anxiously. "What a surprise to see you here. I definitely wasn't expecting you to come during this time of decade."

"Oh, sweet, sweet Sheila. I thought you would take me as the unexpected type." He gave her his most wicked smile.

"I also take you as the most dangerous one. Especially, since you're a rare kind of breed."

"Dangerous and unique, you could say."

The witch eyed him for a couple of seconds, "Why are you really here, Klaus? I sense frustration and anger in you."

His face went grim. "Well, your witchy senses never fails to give you a guide to the truth now does it?"

"Tell me," her eyes narrowed at him, "I may not like you that much, but I do owe you."

"Very well, it started seven years ago on September 20. I was in Paris trying to find some "dinner" you could say." Klaus started to explain with Sheila rolling her eyes at him. "Then out of nowhere, I had this sudden urge to go to Mystic Falls. I thought I was overreacting since I didn't get my meal yet, but after my hunt the urge was still there. I did not want to come back to this bloody town 'cause of all the irksome memories here so I simply ignored the feeling. Of course, I was very well aware that the pull was getting stronger day by day, and eventually I grew restless with each passing hour. And here I am now in Mystic Falls. I'm not feeling an urge, but I feel anxious and unpeaceful. Why is that, witch?"

She stared at him as if he grew a second head. Sheila's thoughts were running in her head like a marathon. This sort of miracle hasn't happened in centuries.

"Impossible," she whispered.

"What is impossible?"

"How could it be? Is it true?" she muttered.

"My patience is wearing thin woman. What is it that got you so clammed up in that mouth of yours that you cannot give me a direct answer?" He dangerously took a step closer to her.

"Apologies," she said once she snapped out of her trance, "It's just a lot to take in. Klaus, I really wouldn't call your situation a 'situation.'"

He raised an eyebrow and started to speak in sarcasm, "Oh, and the feeling of irritation isn't a situation? It's a good thing?"

She ignored his sarcasm and smiled brightly, "It's a very good thing! It's actually wonderful! Klaus…this will bring you hope and light to your dark world."

"Then tell me witch, after all the years of torture, why is this a good thing?"

Klaus was very confused at this point. For so long, he felt anger, frustration, and restlessness. Not to mention, he was also pissed because how can these feelings bring "hope" and "light" to his darkness. The witch clearly knew what was up. Sparing his madness she decided to tell him…and help him in any way no matter what.

"It's not just good, it's great. The whole explanation of your urges and restlessness means that you have a mate."

And just like that, Klaus' heart stopped.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So what do you think? I promise you this is nothing like Twilight! The whole mate thing reminds me of the Greywolf series by Quinn Loftis (Please read the series! It's awesome!) But the storyline is different from both stories. Hope you enjoy! I'm continuing to write more so please be patient :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for liking the story! AND all of your reviews made me post the second chapter a little sooner than I planned haha. ****You guys are awesome!**

**I know it's a little weird that Caroline is seven, but all will be explained in this chapter and future chapters. This chapter might be a little personal to some of you, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: No Longer A Lonely World

For the first in a very long time in Klaus' life, there is news that left him completely speechless. He was always prepared for the shocking types, but never once would it make him this astounded.

"What do you mean I have a mate? There is no record in vampire history of having a mate! I would have known!" He shouted.

"Apparently, no. You wouldn't." Despite of Klaus' flare-up, Sheila was being very nonchalant, "When your mother was in a middle of a spell during your time of transformation, along with the rest of your family, there was another witch who did a spell as well. A Bennett witch."

"You see dear, what I don't understand is why would your ancestor interfere with my mother's ritual?"

"She wasn't there in person. She had to go somewhere far, somewhere secret where she could do the spell. The witch always thought ahead whenever performing magic, and she knew what the consequences were going to be when your mother completed the spell. So she provided a way."

"What way?"

"Vampires can go into a fit of rage and anger if they don't have self-control. Therefore, they are unaware that they have developed this depth of darkness around them. The feeling is like a grudge or bitterness that ties them like an anchor. It will carry you deeper and deeper into the darkness. If a vampire is in this sort of darkness then no human on earth is safe. But the spell that my ancestor used brought hope, light, and content to your kind _if _they find their mate. Every vampire has one… Even with the most dark and twisted soul of them all. I'm guessing you already know what the solution is from this outcome."

Klaus swallowed and his voice grew quieter with each word, "It means I have a mate."

"A mate–_your_ mate, Klaus. The date you were speaking of was the day when she was born in. The urges meant that you needed to come here to find her, to claim that she is yours. Unfortunately, we both don't know who your mate is. You would have to look or her on your own, and when the time comes...then you'll know who she is."

"How come there is no record of this?"

"That's the one thing my ancestor never thought of. So many vampires killed thousands of humans. Without even knowing, it's a high chance that a vampire has killed somebody else's mate, or prevented a future descendant to be born when they are destined to become a vampire's mate. Cases like these are so rare nowadays, it's hard to keep track. However, there were only ten mated pairs my family has discovered over the centuries, remarkable really. The last pair was found in the late 1800s' and no vampire has found a mate since then...until now."

Klaus always thought that the idea of having a mate would always be in those fantasy stories where there are happy endings. The idea of being in a happy ending left Klaus longing for it to happen. He is waiting patiently to have that kind of life with his family...well, most of them anyway. And now he just found out that he has a mate. It sounds too good to be true. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't.

"Thanks for all the help Sheila, but I believe the business we have here is finished." His voice sounded dangerously soft and tensed.

Sheila's eyebrows creased, "You're not going to look for her?"

"Sheila, this girl is still a child. Seven years old to be exact. And I am a creature that's incapable of love so don't you think the thought of it is unusually disturbing?"

"Nevertheless, this girl will grow up into a young lady. Because of her age, you don't have to love her now. All you need to do is to meet her and get to know who she is. Be her friend and protect her. In the future it _will_ be different… And she is _yours_ to love."

"Like I said, I'm incapable of love. And I can't love her." He says his words with such venom then walks toward the door.

"You can say whatever you want, you _know_ I'm right." The witch confidently said.

Klaus paused for a slight second then went out of the herb shop. Sheila stared at the spot where he stood before. Sheila was desperate for Klaus to find a mate because this could sort of save the world from all of his rage. Finding a mate could turn _any_ evil vampire to good. And since this is Klaus' case, Sheila was determined to help him (more like the world) in anyway.

* * *

Klaus furiously slammed the door behind him as he stepped into his rented apartment. He paced around the room like a madman then grabs a glass and chucks it at the wall. He runs his fingers through his hair, breathing heavily.

"A mate," he quietly said.

_His_ mate…His _one_ and _only_. Klaus loved and hated the idea at the same time. Loved it because he will no longer have to feel alone. To have the love that he yearns for. He also hated it because she is the only person in the world who could lead him to true vulnerability. If something bad were to ever happen to her, she could go by just like that with a snap of your fingers. Klaus knew that the agony and suffering he'd be feeling would just suffocate him. That's why Klaus thought it would best to leave tonight and to never meet her at all. The idea of it made the air in the room feel stuffy and Klaus went to go for a walk to clear his head and calm down.

The hybrid didn't know where he was going. Just roaming around the town, taking in of what used to be his home. He sat in the park, hoping that his restlessness will finally be serene. With no such luck, he decided to look for his next meal.

"Hmm, which one looks worthy for my taste?" He muttered to himself.

Most of the people here looked appealing. Then in the distance, he spotted a young woman who was playing with children in the playground nearby an elementary school.

"Bingo. A teacher…such a pity and a waste." Klaus smiled viciously and started to observed her. Just the taste of her sweet, sweet blood made his mouth watered. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a shrieked of laughter just a couple of yards away from his victim.

"Caroline! Be careful! It's not safe for you to hang upside down on those monkey bars!" The teacher said.

"No, its not! It's fun!" Caroline giggles.

"It is when you're hanging eight feet in the air! No kid of your age and height has ever done that before! Here, let me help you get down from there."

All the fun was over once Caroline's feet touched the ground. Her blonde hair was a mess, and when her teacher fixed it, her face revealed a bright, beautiful, cheerful smile. Klaus just stared intently at the little girl and completely forgot about his lunch. A new light and warmth has filled his soul. His heart that was once as hard as stone, softened. He also noticed that his restlessness was _finally_ put to rest and felt at peace. All past thoughts about abandoning his mate was long gone. Klaus' immediate instinct was to fiercely protect his little girl and that he had to claim her to himself (in a none creepy way of course).

"Bonnie and Elena dared me too!" Caroline explained, "I didn't mind, it was really fun to see everything upside down." She laughs, spinning around then skipped away from her teacher.

Klaus grinned at Caroline. Seeing her smile just made his day, but he wanted more than that. He _wanted_ to be the reason why _she_ smiled.

"I can't believe you just did that! You're the first person to reach the highest monkey bar! You're so brave!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It was really scary at first, but then it became really fun!" Caroline was amazed at how she could be so daring. She loved how the adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"I wouldn't be able to do something like that since it's so high!" Elena stared at Caroline in awe.

Admiration also filled Klaus' eyes. Oh how he loved that his mate could do so much.

"Hey blondie!"

A little boy about the Caroline's age appeared. Everybody in Mystic Falls knows the boy. He has his father's looks and his mother's charm. Most people think he's just a nice, innocent boy when he's actually a bully.

"What do you want, Tyler?" Caroline crossed her arms and glared at the mayor's son.

"I just want to tell you that you need to stop showing off! I was supposed to be the first one to hang upside down on the highest monkey bar!" Tyler got up all in her face.

"But I'm not showing off! I just wanted to try it out and–"

"You are showing off! Plus, you are not even doing it right!"

"Why are you being so mean? She was just having fun!" Elena shouted, coming to Caroline's defense.

"_I_ was supposed to be the first one to do that! Not her!"

"So? What's wrong with that?" Caroline questioned.

"You are! You just ruined everything! _You _can't do _anything_ right! It's no wonder your parents don't want to be together anymore."

"That's not true!"

"Yea, it is! And it's all _your _fault!"

Tyler's jealousy and temper over stepped the bounds when he pushed her down to the ground. The talk of Caroline's parents was a touchy subject for her. It was no secret that her parents are conflicting with one another. Especially, in a small town here in Mystic Falls. Tears were now cascading down her face and Caroline ran inside the school with Bonnie and Elena running after her.

Without even realizing, Klaus took long stride steps toward the playground. He ferociously wanted nothing more but to break Tyler's neck. He abruptly came to a halt when he saw how broken Caroline was when she ran in the school building. He yearned for her to be cradled in his arms. The sight of his mate crying today also broke his heart. _Tonight. I'll see her tonight._

* * *

After school, Caroline's mom picked her up and the two were silent in the car. Sheriff Forbes had so much going on her mind she didn't even notice the tear stains on her daughter's cheeks. Oh, how the young girl wished that her mother would take the moment to just pay attention to her. To be there for her when she was hurting.

Both were so caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't notice that Klaus followed them to their home. During dinner, Bill and Elizabeth were bickering at the dinner table like they usually do. Caroline knew enough to go to her room and to not come out. After she closed and locked her door behind her, the sound of the fight grew louder and louder by the minute. Klaus heard all the shouting and objects were also being thrown against the wall. He wondered how on earth did Caroline stand this kind of tension in the house. Then again, he endured the same kind of tension centuries ago. And speaking of Caroline, Klaus noticed she was sneaking out the window from her bedroom and immediately ran to the woods to be away from the chaos. Wanting to keep her safe, he went and followed her to the woods. Who knows what could happen in there. Using his super hearing and he immediately heard her sobs in the distance. The hybrid managed to find her sitting down with her arms wrapped around her legs and her back pressed against the trunk. Her head was between her knees and the sight of her so vulnerable and broken made his heart sank.

"Oh sweetheart," Klaus whispered.

Caroline's head snapped up, startled at the man who stood a few feet away from her. She pushed herself further onto the tree. "W-who a-are you?"

"I don't mean any harm. I just want to know if you're all right."

She sniffled, "Sorry mister, but I don't even know you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "All right, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you may call me Klaus." He sticks out his hand for her to shake. Caroline was hesitant, but she decided to shake it anyway.

"Caroline Forbes. Nice to meet you."

Klaus smiled fondly and sat in front of her, "And it is an honor to meet you, dear Caroline. Now seeing your sad face, would you kindly please tell me why were you crying?"

He knew the reason why, but it would make her feel better if she talked about her problems. It would also give her the attention that she needed after today.

She looked down and spoke quietly, "My parents are fighting...again. They can't even stand each other. Especially my dad, he doesn't even talk to me anymore." She looks up at him when a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Oh, love. I absolutely understand where you're coming from," He wipes her tear away. "I also had some issues with my father."

"Really?"

"Of course. We're still fighting 'til this day."

"Where's your father now?"

"You could say he's being contained now. But no matter, my situation was a lot worse than yours. So you are lucky."

"It doesn't seem like that way. He doesn't care. I don't think he loves me anymore."

Klaus looked at Caroline thoughtfully, memorizing the features of her face. He knew her pain and loneliness. "Let me tell you something, Caroline. And I want you to listen loud and clear, understand?" She nodded. "Whatever your parents are fighting about now… Whether it's today or tomorrow, just remember that none of it is your fault."

"How would you know?"

"I have thought about it myself once or twice over the years. Believe me, it's the parents. _Not_ you."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Hey, I don't want to listen to any of that. What I say is true. Do _not_ ever condemn yourself." His voice was dangerously low and firm. It slightly frightened his mate. Klaus noticed this and immediately regretted it. "Listen to me...you are _precious._ You are _extraordinary. _You are _full _of_ light_ and you are _loved. _Your parents are just too stubborn to even realize that. But just remember that you are _not _alone in this. Ok, sweetheart?" He held her hand lightly to reassure her.

She smiled, "I have you…you're my new best friend."

And just like that, he was a goner. The grudge; the bitterness and pain he felt in the past…gone just like that. The words she said shocked him to the core and he smiles at her with such warmth. The pair talked for more than two hours and when Caroline got cold, he let her borrow his jacket. Klaus didn't mind and enjoyed every single minute with her. Never again, would he doubt the Bennett's witchy abilities. He noticed that his mate was starting to fall asleep in the middle of their conversation. He picked her up bridal style and she fell asleep instantly._  
_

"Come on, beautiful. Let's take you home."

After twenty minutes of walking, he arrived at her house and stopped in front of the window that she previously used. The house was deadly quiet now, and since Klaus wasn't invited in he had to wake his sleeping angel.

"Caroline," he whispered.

She squirms in his arms and moaned as she buried her head deeper onto his shoulder. _Adorable,_ he thought. He chuckled and cherished the moment he had with her.

"Come on, love. You need to wake up and get into bed."

Caroline yawned and rubbed her eyes. Klaus carefully helped her get back inside her room through the window that now stood between them. She leaned against it and looked back at Klaus, who stood outside.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Klaus." She whispered.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He softly said.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm not planning to go anywhere for a very long time."

She beams at him, "Good."

The hybrid ran his fingers through her hair then caressed her face, "Don't tell anybody of this night, understand?" She nodded. He didn't like using compulsion on her, but he had to. Otherwise, her parents and the council would kill him literally. Well, sort of.

"Go to sleep, Caroline. I'll see you soon."

Before she could even reply back, he was already gone.

"Goodnight, Klaus." She whispered thinking he couldn't hear her.

But from a distance, Klaus could hear her very clearly. Today was one of the best days he's ever had in centuries. He found his mate, his hope, his light…his love. Now that she was found, he no longer felt alone. Klaus was determined to protect her with his life and he was going to be around for as long as he can_._

"Goodnight, my little girl."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know! Who knows? Maybe I'll post the third chapter sooner than planned :D**

**And...who's ready for TVD tonight? I know I am! Whoo! Plus, does anybody know any more details on Klaroline for 4x13? I hear something BIG is going to happen and I can't wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! By the way, thank you for reminding me that Klaus needed to be invited in! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot. So I changed the second chapter a bit. And yes, I am going to age Caroline.**

**I'm still waiting for any Klaroline scenes in the TVD and to cope with my shipper heart, I've been watching A LOT of Klaroline moments! We all have been there anyway lol! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret Hiding Place

Caroline woke up the next morning feeling extremely happy. She hadn't woken up to these kinds of mornings in a very long time and it was all thanks to her new best friend, Klaus. The happy girl hopped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. After getting dressed, Caroline went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Normally, she would eat with her mother, but today was different. Instead of seeing her mother, she was shocked to see her father. And just like any father during breakfast, Bill was reading the local newspaper and drank coffee instead of having a full meal.

"Good morning, daddy," she greeted.

Bill didn't respond and just ignored his daughter, pretending to not have heard a thing. Trying to hide her disappointment at his lack of communication, she decided to ask questions anyway.

"Where's mommy?"

"At work." He said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because there was an emergency."

"Oh, well, do you want to do something together today?"

When he didn't answer, an awkward tension filled the air and Caroline noticed that she was getting hungrier by the minute.

"Daddy, can you please make me some breakfast?"

"Caroline!" Bill snapped, "Stop asking questions! You are a big girl. You don't need me and mommy to take care of you anymore! You are old enough to get breakfast yourself and do whatever you like!"

He stormed out of the kitchen with his papers. Caroline jumped when she heard the door slam with such force. Not getting to hang out with her dad just reminded her that they no longer had the kind of relationship that she wanted. And all too soon, her happiness was ruined.

* * *

Since Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were best friends, they would always hang out together on the weekends at Elena's house. And to get to Elena's house, Caroline would have to walk two long blocks down the street whenever her mom was too busy to take her. Caroline was just a block away when a car pulled up in front of her.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm lost, can you give me directions on how to get to town?" The stranger asked.

Caroline was skeptical, but answered anyway, "Sure, just keep going down the street and there will be the entrance to the town when you turn left then right," she said while pointing down the road.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Positive."

"Are there a lot of people there?"

"Yes, there is."

"Why don't you get in and show me the way?"

Caroline shook her head and walked away from the car, ignoring the stranger. Her mom explained how dangerous it was to get into cars with strangers. She was so caught up with her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Hey!" The stranger grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

At this point, Caroline's level of panic was rising. She backed away from the stranger until she felt a fence against her back.

"I noticed that you are alone. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," he said menacingly.

Little Caroline couldn't speak when her fear got the better of her. His eyes showed no mercy, showed that he was very crazy and psychotic. He put a hand on her shoulder, but before he could even take her away, he noticed Klaus standing a few feet away from them.

"Now what do you think you plan on doing once you have this little angel in your possession?" Klaus' eyes flashed.

"She is none of your concern."

"On the contrary, mate, she is. So I suggest you get your hands off of her before I suck you dry." Klaus growled at the stranger.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, no matter," He said, "It still would be wise for you to hand her over."

All Klaus wanted to do at this moment was to kill him. But he didn't want Caroline to be afraid of him, so he decided to compel the guy.

"Why don't you go and turn yourself in at a psychiatric institution and think about what you were trying to do? All right, mate?" The stranger nodded, getting back into the car and drove away.

Klaus then crouched down in front of Caroline and rubbed her arms to comfort her, "Are you all right, sweetheart?" His eyes were filled with concern when he saw the fear in her eyes.

She nodded, still shaken up by the whole thing, "I'm ok." She quietly said, looking down.

"Hey," he gently lifted her chin. "It's ok, love. You're safe."

All of a sudden, Caroline hugged Klaus very tightly and her hug caught him by surprise. Relieved, he slowly hugged her back.

"Thank you. I'm very happy that you're here, Klaus," she whispered and his heart did a little flip.

"You are very much welcome." He pulled away from her and then stood. "Now, would you mind telling me where you are going and why you were walking all by yourself?"

"My mom had an emergency at work, so I had to walk by myself to Elena's house. It's fine…I'm used to it."

He looked at his little girl with pity. This girl didn't deserve this kind of life. Heck, nobody in the world did.

"Well, it looks like you're stuck with me now, darling."

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"If your parents are not there for you to take you anywhere…you can be sure that I'll be. Come on, hop on my back and I'll take you to your destination, princess."

Her eyes lit up and immediately jumped on his back. Klaus carried her with a joyful heart. Laughs and giggles were exchanged during their late morning walk and both were content with each other. Once they arrived at Elena's house, both noticed a note attached to the door.

_Dear Caroline,_

_We're so sorry, but we would have to cancel our plans for the weekend. Grandma Gilbert isn't doing well, so we all had to take an unexpected trip. Bonnie and her parents also made plans to have some family time for the weekend. Sorry you had to spend the weekend alone, Care. We promise, we'll make it up to you next weekend._

_Sincerely,_

_The Gilberts._

Caroline rested her head on Klaus' shoulder and sighed, "Great, now I'll have to spend the weekend alone."

"Weren't you even listening to me at all, my dear? You're not going to be alone. I _refuse_ to let you be alone this weekend."

"You're going to spend it with me?"

"Why do you sound so surprise? You wanted to see me again, did you not?"

"I do," She giggled lightly, "But I feel like nobody wants to be with me anymore."

"What did I say about condemning yourself? Look at the note, Caroline. It's only for the weekend. Don't be so discouraged. They'll make it up to you."

"Ok."

Her stomach started to growl and it was loud enough for the both of them to hear. Caroline blushed and hid her face in Klaus' shoulder.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I haven't eaten yet."

This shocked Klaus and made him instantly worried about her.

"Well, why don't we grab something to eat then? I am also famished." He smiled, still carrying little Caroline on his back.

"There will be no need for that."

When they both turned, Sheila stood right in front of the house, a basket in hand. Caroline gasped and hopped out of Klaus' grasp.

"Grams!" She yelled, running towards her.

"Hello there, child." The witch greeted, happily taking Caroline into her arms, "Klaus."

"Sheila," He said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You two know each other."

"Oh yea, we go _way_ back." The witch said, turning back to Caroline, "So how have you been? You and the girls need to come into my shop more often."

"I know! I miss eating your lemon baked cookies!"

"Well then, it's a good thing I baked and prepared some for you in here!" She gestured to the basket in her hand.

"What's the basket for?"

"Why, it's lunch for the both of you! And you're going to have a picnic at a secret hiding place."

Caroline squealed, barely containing her excitement. The idea of going to a secret hiding place takes her to an adventure.

"Excuse me, but why would we need to hide while we're having lunch?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"I'll explain everything on the way. Come, we must hurry," Sheila motioned Caroline and Klaus to follow her.

* * *

The three of them started walking in the woods, and Caroline skipped ahead of the adults, trying to catch a butterfly.

"So, she is your mate I presume?" The witch's eyes glinted with amusement while walking next by Klaus.

"You presume correctly," He smiled genuinely at his little girl.

"I'm surprised, I would have never expected Bill and Liz's daughter to be your mate."

"Well, I'm grateful that it is her and no one else."

"I've already sensed change in you. You finally seem at peace."

"I am, but don't underestimate me, witch. I'm still the baddest vampire out there."

"Oh, no doubt. Which is the reason why you and Caroline can't be seen together in public."

"What do you mean?"

His voice became severely quiet and he turned to face the witch.

"Klaus, just because you have found your mate, doesn't mean that she's not going to be in danger. You said it yourself, you're the baddest vampire out there. You have already proven that by using the doppelgänger as a sacrifice all those centuries ago."

"Katerina got what she had coming."

"Well hybrid or not, you still have enemies. They will use _her_ to get to _you_."

"I'm very well aware of that, but I will protect her with my life." He said with determination.

"I know you will, but just to be sure we're going to the abandoned witch house. I've already contacted the spirits to not harm you when you enter the house and already made a protective barrier around it."

"You planned this."

"Well, I knew that if you were ever to meet your mate, I would be prepared."

"I appreciate it."

"Not a problem, but there is one thing you need to do immediately once you've met your mate."

"And what is that?"

"You have to tell her what you are."

Once again, Klaus was left speechless. He'd become very frustrated to new news lately because it seemed he couldn't even catch a breath.

"No," his voice was strained.

"I understand your fear about her reaction, but since she's your mate, she has the right to know."

Klaus was about to answer her, but they already arrived at the witch house.

"Wow! Is this the secret hiding place you were talking about, Grams?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Why yes, yes it is." Sheila said while examining the place, "I know it doesn't look much but-"

"No, it's perfect!"

The girl ran inside wanting to explore the house. The adults followed her closely behind.

"Caroline," Klaus called, "Sweetheart, you need to eat first then we can explore."

"Ok. Will you be having lunch with us, Grams?" She asked.

"No. I'm supposed to be with Bonnie and her family remember?" She reminded her.

"Oh right, say hi to Bonnie for me." Caroline hugged her.

"Of course, child. Could you do me a favor and set this up on the roof?" Sheila handed her the basket.

"Ok!" Caroline took it and went to the roof.

The witch turned to Klaus and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't forget what you need to do."

He gave her a hard look, "Don't count on it."

"The sooner the better, Klaus." She told him then left.

When Klaus arrived at the roof, he noticed that Caroline was sitting down and being very still. Everything hasn't been set up yet, and the girl was staring intensely at the basket.

"Caroline? Is everything all right?"

Klaus asked her worriedly, walking up behind her.

He suddenly stopped when he saw what was in the basket. You got your food, water, and Gram's famous lemon baked cookies. But that's not what got Klaus' attention, what got his attention is what the girl held in her hands... A blood bag.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! It's been a while. Gosh, I had the hardest time coming up with this chapter! But here you go!**

**Just to be clear, Caroline WILL grow up. She won't stay as a 7 year old forever :P**

**I love ALL of your reviews! You're all the BEST! I wish I can hug you all! :D**

* * *

By the time Caroline was on the roof, she couldn't help but love the idea of having a picnic on top of a house. Sure, it would have been nice if there had been a small rose garden, but Caroline didn't mind. Maybe Klaus and I can build it one day, she thought.

After opening the basket, she started to set up, but before she could set the whole thing something caught her attention. She picked it up and her eyes widened.

"What is this? It looks like blood... A bag of blood? A blood bag?" She murmured while staring at the red liquid in her hands.

"Caroline? Is everything all right?" Klaus called out.

Caroline didn't hear Klaus as she pondered this, a look of wonder on her face. Klaus' blood ran cold and now the witch is going to get it. He didn't think that it would be this soon, but then again, it was no surprise that Sheila pulled a fast one on him.

"Klaus," Caroline quietly said. "Why is there a blood bag in this picnic basket?"

"Oh, Caroline. I–"

"I mean...we can't drink blood. The only thing that can drink blood are vampires. My parents use to tell me all kinds of stories about them, but I know they're not real.

He sighed. "Caroline...they're real. And- oh how do you say this. I–I am one. I am...a vampire.

She whipped her head around to see Klaus' face and abruptly stood. His heart was completely torn as he couldn't even meet her eyes.

"No." Her voice sounded like a breathy whisper. "I don't believe you. You're good. Vampires are evil. They kill people!"

"It's the truth, little one."

She gasped, "If you are a vampire...prove it!"

He sighed once more, "You don't want to see that, darling, trust me."

"Why not?" Her hands were on her hips and her face held a serious expression. Klaus thought that she looked adorable, but quickly pushed the thought away. _This is a serious time_, he chastised himself.

"Because...I'm afraid."

She appeared puzzled at his confession, "Afraid? But if you are a vampire...shouldn't you not be afraid of anything?" She had a wild look on her face. "Not that I believe that you are one."

He smiled gently at her, "There are some things in this world that we are afraid of, Caroline."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because..." He reached out to her, but she flinched away. Klaus decided not to push it. "I'm scared that you will be afraid of me, and I don't want you to be."

Her stare bored holes into his eyes. The intensity between them was very tangible. When she ran back inside the house, his heart broke. He didn't have the energy to react in anger and let her be.

* * *

Caroline burst out of the building and ran to the forest. She knew that she should be afraid of Klaus, but somehow she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She just needed time for herself to think. For a seven year old, her maturity and ways of thinking has caught up with her earlier than expected. It is one of the advantages that came out from her struggle with her parents. Caroline sagged against a tree after running a couple meters away from the witch house. Her appetite has been long forgotten as she tries to catch her breath.

"A vampire…" She said in a whisper.

Caroline became tense when she realized she didn't know where she was. It didn't help when she heard a growl in the distance somewhere. She stood and started to examine her surroundings where the sound was coming from. Something flashed in the trees, but it was too quick for her to see what it was. All of a sudden, the creature quickly passed by knocking her down with full force. It left an open gash on her arm and Caroline let out a terrifying scream when a wolf appeared out of nowhere.

The canine bared its teeth at her and the girl was frozen with fear. The wolf was about to attack her when Klaus came and pushed the canine. The wolf went unconscious when its head hit the trunk of the tree.

Klaus wanted nothing more than to kill the creature, but his attention and concern was all on his mate. Oh, how this girl was going to be the death of him. This is the reason why he hated the idea of having a mate, but nothing could compare to see and feel the joy that stands before him. He wouldn't trade that for anything. Before the creature woke up, Klaus picked up little Caroline and used his vampire speed to go back to the witch house.

He arrived there in no time and set her down on the flight of stairs. The wounded girl felt lightheaded from shock and blood loss. Klaus bit and tore the flesh of his wrist then brought it to Caroline's lips. She was beyond confused and tried to avoid the metallic smell of his blood.

"Come on, love. Drink. This will heal you." He gently urged her.

Her eyes narrowed, but gave into it and drank a few gulps. The pain in her arm subsided and the gash began to close up. She no longer felt lightheaded but rather dazed.

"Feel better now, sweetheart?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I knew that you would hate me the second you knew what I was."

"Klaus...I don't hate you."

His eyes widened in surprised, "Why not?"

"Because…I know you wouldn't hurt me. You would have killed me the moment we first met. You would have…but you didn't. Why?"

He sighed. The more he spends time with this girl, the more vulnerable he gets. He wondered what happened to his usual, cold-hearted hybrid-self. Klaus would've gladly killed the wolf without feeling any remorse. He tried to decipher this whole mate thing and realized that since he found his mate...she is his whole world now. It means from now on, in any situation, he would have to put her first. His light. Usually Klaus would put himself first, but it's different now.

"Caroline, I promise to tell you one day. You can bet on that, but telling you would be the wrong timing for the both of us."

"So, I will have to wait?"

"Yes, I'll tell you one day, just not now. I will promise you this though," he took her hands and fiercely looked into her eyes. "I am a vampire, but I would _never _hurt you. I care about you and I don't want you to be afraid of me._ Ever_. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "I also don't want to be afraid of you. I care about you too, Klaus."

He smiled then gently pulled her to his chest, "Oh darling, that's a relief to hear. You may call me Nik if you like."

"Nik? Oh yea, you told me your name is Niklaus."

"Let me tell you something, Care. Only special people are allowed to call me Nik. And you are indeed a special person."

She blushed furiously and continued to bury herself deeper into his chest. Klaus chuckled and was surprised that she had taken this news very well. She was a peculiar little thing.

"One more thing, Caroline. You can't tell anybody what I am."

Her brows scrunched together in confusion. She pulled away to look at him, "Why not?"

"Because there are some people in this world who wants to harm me. And it won't help if you tell them who I am. I've done terrible things, Caroline."

"But you're not a bad guy. Why don't you go and say sorry to them?"

He gave a quiet halfhearted laugh, "I'm afraid it's a lot harder than that, love. They don't want to take any chances with me."

"Well, I did."

Her responses continued to baffle him. His heart melted and he smiled adoringly at his little mate, "Yes, you did."

Eventually, Caroline got to eat her lunch while Klaus was teaching her all about Vampirism 101. Explaining how they are faster and stronger than a normal human being. They can be killed in sunlight or staked through the heart. But he mentioned that those were just regular vampires, he told her all about how he and his family are special and they cannot be easily killed. He decided to limit his stories and facts from there, he knew she wasn't ready to know about his history. Where it all started. No. He wanted to enjoy his time together with his mate. And that maybe, just maybe, fate would play it his way this time.

* * *

Mayor Lockwood meandered his way into the forest. He prefers to walk his way through rather than phase into his wolf form.

Stories of werewolves changing during a full moon sounds like a bunch of bull. Instead of phasing once a month, they can phase anytime they would like, but changing into a wolf could mean involving breaking every single bone in your body. It explains why Mayor Lockwood is still in his human form.

He spotted a sleeping wolf by a tree the creature hit. The tree had a dent in its trunk. Obviously there was a fight that took place, but who would be strong enough to knock out a wolf? Mayor Lockwood was furious because he smelled blood that was just a few hours old. And he knew whose blood it was.

"Wake up!" He shouted. The wolf stirred, but refused to wake. "I said WAKE UP, TYLER!" He kicked him and Tyler flew at least three yards away from his dad.

Tyler jolted awake and immediately positioned himself in defense. He soon relaxed and bared his neck in submission when he saw his father, the alpha.

"Turn back into your human form." He said with a firm voice.

After Tyler turned, his dad threw him a pair of pants to wear. Mayor Lockwood was not pleased with his son at that very moment.

"What did you think you were doing? I let you go out to practice your phasing in private and you never came back! Here I am, finding you unconscious with the smell of Caroline's blood all over the place! Explain Tyler!"

"I caught her scent. I just wanted to teach her a lesson because of what she did yesterday!"

Mayor Lockwood closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Tyler, you are eight years old and just started to learn how to phase into a werewolf, for goodness sake! So what if she showed you up yesterday?! That doesn't matter! What matters now is that she's dead and you killed her-"

"I did not kill her, dad! Er– sir. And I don't think she's dead. Something knocked me out. Something strong. It wasn't a wolf because it was a pair of hands that pushed me. I couldn't see who it was because my vision was blurred, but I saw man carrying her."

The Alpha's eyes widened and made a low, growling sound. "There's only one predator on this earth who would have that kind of strength and appearance. I'm surprised that the leech didn't kill you. Do you think Caroline's alive?"

"She is. Why?" Tyler pondered for a few seconds the gasped, "You don't think..."

"Tyler, phase and go home. Tell your mother to gather the council and the rest of the pack for an emergency meeting."

"What are you going to do?"

The alpha smirked, "I think it's time that I should stop by at Bill and Liz's place. Caroline Forbes has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I've done my best. Probably Caroline's reaction would've been more, but this is all I could come up with :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! I just want to thank you for all of your support and reviews! I'm so glad you love the story! I will be answering your questions with your usernames after this chapter. This chapter is just a cute fluff before the real drama begins.**

**Just let me vent out my feelings when watching TVD on episode 13 and 14. On 13, my Klaroline feels were so intense! But I'm so happy he saved her life.**

**On 14, can I just say my bro is such a jerk every time I watch TVD. He keeps on changing the channel and muting the sounds it just drove me crazy. He shushed me when I was softly screaming because Jeremy died! I love my bro and all, but he just purposely do things to annoy me when watching TVD -_- What do you think is gonna happen now that Silas is awake? :O**

**And may I just say, Joseph Morgan's tweets are killing me! Him with his teasers. Alright, all of my venting is done. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Cherishing Mates

Klaus and Caroline were having a tea party on the roof of the witch house and being the little normal girl she was, Caroline brought some of her favorite dolls and plush toys to keep company around them. Klaus was both happy and annoyed. Happy because he got to see his mate have that beautiful smile plastered onto her face; annoyed because of all the toys that surrounded them.

"Caroline, was it really necessary to bring your toys?" He gently asked her.

"Yes, Nik! They're my best friends."

"Sweetheart, you wound me," he jokingly putting a hand over his heart, "I thought I was your best friend?"

She giggled, "You are! You're my best friend who is a person. There is also Elena and Bonnie, and they're people too. These toys kept me happy whenever my parents were fighting inside my house."

Klaus stared at his mate with sadness, "I don't understand. How can something that's made out of plastic and useless materials give you such happiness?"

Caroline contemplated and knew immediately why he would asked this question, "You didn't have any toys when you were a kid, did you Nik?"

Klaus smiled. Smart girl, he thought, "No. The only thing close to fun back then is when I would be sword fighting with my brothers."

"My mom says you shouldn't play with anything sharp."

"And she's right, but that was our way back then."

"This happened a very long time ago didn't it?"

"Indeed, little one. Which is why you would have to explain to me why you are so fond of your toys."

"You can pretend that they're alive and can play with them for hours and hours. It's like they're the ones that can never hurt you." She smiled lightly, putting on a brave face.

"I see. It's all right, sweetheart. I sort of understand now." He patted and rubbed his hand against her hair, comforting her.

"I've always wanted an American Girl doll. One that will look exactly like me, with the same clothes and hair style. Maybe I'll get one for my birthday."

Klaus smiles at her adoringly, "When is your birthday, Caroline?" Even though he knew, it would make her feel important if he asked her.

"September 20."

"Which is a month from now. Have you had anything planned yet?"

She shook her head, "My parents wouldn't remember. They even forgot my birthday last year."

His heart sank, "Well, how about we plan something special to do? Just you and me. You told me yesterday that you always wanted a rooftop garden."

She grinned, catching onto what he's going to say, "Like a project for my birthday?"

"Absolutely. We will have it ready by then."

"Yay! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Little Caroline rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. Klaus sighed in contentment, relieved to keep that smile on her face.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

After Klaus took Caroline home, he flashed back to the house and started working on the roof. He was going to handle all of the architecture while Caroline handled in choosing the plants and flowers.

Klaus kept on thinking about his little mate. He wanted to give her her dream doll. He did a little research earlier and it said that it was originally made in Chicago. He wanted to give her the best of the best. Even if it meant getting it custom made. But he didn't want to leave her side unprotected. He had to call the Bennett witch to come up with something that can protect Caroline.

* * *

Meanwhile at Grandma Gilbert's place. Little five year old Jeremy was having the time of his life. His uncontrollable laughter echoed inside the treehouse when a certain female vampire kept tickling his sides.

"Do you give up?"

"Never!" He exclaimed. The vampire tickled his side even harder and Jeremy knew he wouldn't be able to stand it, "Okay! Okay! I give up! I give up!"

As soon as she stopped, Jeremy was gasping for air. And the vampire just chuckled at him.

"You're a mean vampire!" He jokingly blurt out.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. You started it first," She amusingly pointed out.

"You were holding my favorite fire truck! And you're too tall! I had to tickle you!"

The treehouse was a mess, full with Jeremy's mini toy cars and trucks. The vampire and Jeremy were playing together all day when it all suddenly lead to this situation.

"Tsk, tsk, Jer. You should remember your manners. If you want something what do you say?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please?"

"Please what?"

"May I please have my truck back?"

"Since you asked nicely," she smirked and gave back his toy. All the humor in her face dropped, sensing that Jeremy's sister was coming. She whispered, "Your sister is coming."

And right on queue, Elena called out to him in the backyard, "Jeremy! It's time for dinner!"

"Hold on!" Jeremy yelled from inside the tree house trying to calm his racing heart.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Um…I'm cleaning up my toys!"

"Well, hurry up!" She yelled, going back into the house.

"You need to go back inside, Jer." The female vampire said to the little five year old.

"Nooo," he whined, "I want to stay here with you! We're leaving tomorrow and I don't want you to go!"

"Jeremy, look at me," putting both of her hands on the side of his face. It tore her heart to see him like this, "I will see you in Mystic Falls, okay? I will be there. You won't see me just yet, but I will be there watching over you. And when the right time comes, we'll see each other again. You remember what I told you right?"

He nodded, "Don't tell anybody what you are."

"Because?" She questioned.

"Because if I tell, I could lose you forever... And I don't want to lose you forever." He sadly stated.

"Aw Jer-bear, I don't want to lose you either." She gently hugged him.

"I'm glad you use your mind thingy on me."

She laughed, "You mean compulsion? I didn't like using it on you though."

"But if you didn't then I would have told someone and I wouldn't see you anymore." He pointed out.

She smiled adoringly at him, "You're so smart. You should go now your family is waiting for you."

He nodded and hugged her one last time, "I'll miss you, Anna."

She chuckled and hugged him back, caressing his head, "It will only be a day or two, Jeremy."

He frowned, "It wasn't like that last time."

She agreed, understanding his pain about being separated from each other, "I know, but this time I'm going to follow you."

He looked up at her with adoration in his eyes, "I'm your little bear."

"Indeed you are," _And soon to be much more in the years to come…mate_, She thought. "You should go, I'll see you soon,"

"See you," He went down the tree house going back inside.

Anna saw her little mate running back into the house. She remembered an urge and a sense of longing before meeting Jeremy. She knew the story about vampires and their mates because her mother, Pearl, found her mate centuries ago.

One day, Anna saw Jeremy staying at his grandmother's place for the summer. And as soon as she saw him, all of that restlessness was replaced with immense content, along with the desire to protect and know him. From there, Anna just realized that he was her mate.

She was observing Jeremy for a week until one time, he fell through the floor of the tree house and Anna used her vampire speed to catch him. From there the two started to bond and Anna was Jeremy's little secret. She still is and he wanted to keep her to himself. He surprisingly took it well when Anna told him she was a vampire. He didn't see her as a monster, but just a person with real feelings...more human. He didn't want her to go, so to prevent him from not seeing her, he wanted her to compel him to not tell anybody what she was. It would be dangerous for the both of them if anybody knew and they wouldn't see each other anymore. So to avoid any trouble, she had to wait for Jeremy when he went back to Mystic Falls that summer. Anna was really tempted to go with him, but she knew better than to risk it and decided to wait.

When she heard that the Gilberts were in town for the weekend, she immediately went to their treehouse and waited for Jeremy. Her heart skipped when she saw him running towards the treehouse and climbed the steps until he had reached inside. Their reunion in the tree house was full of blissful tears and happiness.

* * *

It's inevitable to ignore the urges and restlessness a vampire feels before they meet their mate. And once they do, there is no going back. The bond between vampires and their mates is unbreakable. The longer they are together, the strong it is. The relationship between the two will be full of happiness, sadness, pain, tears, etc. But no other person in the world would make them feel complete unless it is their true mate. The plus side that both parties can learned is to never take anything for granted, and to cherish those who are precious to you.

* * *

**MyBrokenButterfly: The only thing I changed was the phasing and the consciousness when they're in their wolf form. They can phase anytime rather than every full moon. However, if they do change during a full moon, their powers are stronger and they remember everything when they're in their wolf form.**

**PixieQueen1223: Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Tyler and his dad have issues with one another.**

**patie: Tyler and Caroline speak like that cuz they've been forced to mature. It goes back to the parents. I know a couple of kids who are dealing with issues at that age and they're pretty mature. All will be explain in future chapters about the werewolves and their phasing. Plus, they are aware of their surroundings in their wolf form and can remember everything.**

**Guest: I can assure you, I came up with this story on my own. My intention on the plot of my story is different from CharmedAndDangerous22's story, Spark.**

**justine: Oh wow! Thank you so much! Your comment really made my day when you posted that comment :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Can I just say wow?! You're all amazing! I'm still blown away by how much you all love this story so much! So glad you love the Jeremy and Anna fluff. You'll be seeing more of them in future chapters. I thank each and every one of you! You guys motivate me so much to write. Thank you all so much! 3**

**By the way, I have some news for all of you. I wanted to interact with you readers so I made a twitter account just for you guys because you love the story so much! Yay! I'll be giving out teasers and sneak peeks on my stories, answering your questions, and basically just wanting to interact with you guys! Hope you can follow me! Please don't leave me hanging, I made it just for you guys. My username is OhPossibilities. **

* * *

Chapter 6: The Pack and The Unknown Plan

The night of Tyler's eighth birthday had a full moon and the alpha had been planning something big for him. As they both entered upon a clearing, the rest of the pack gathered around a huge bonfire. Everything had been already prepared for Tyler's ritual. It was the perfect moment where he would turn for the first time during his first moon. It is the next step to be a part of the pack.

"Son," his father started speaking in his dominant voice, "Since you turned eight this day, it is the time where you learn of our ways. There is no going back. Even when you're still a pup and heir to be the next alpha, you must obey the pack laws."

"I'm ready, sir." Tyler's voice sounded a little timid.

"There's one thing that needs to be clear. Our kind doesn't change every full moon. We can change anytime we want, however if we do change in time of a full moon that is where we're at our strongest. You need to be cautious and alert once you've changed. It will take at least seven years to complete your training."

"Why seven?"

"Step one would be phasing, your first year will be the hardest and most painful. It would take many years to bear the pain when transforming. Step two is self control. Whether they are physical or emotional, you must control yourself. You may not like the terms sometimes, but I as your Alpha, you must do what I say. Understood?"

Tyler nodded, "Yes, Alpha."

"Step three," he continued, "You are aware that we are not only supernatural kind on this earth. They are called vampires. These creatures are our natural enemies. We both wear the same disguise. We look very human to others, but once we reveal our true nature to one another… All hell breaks loose. That's why your training will take so long. Carol," the Alpha called out to his wife who also happens to be his mate. "Begin the ritual."

Carol Lockwood stepped out of the crowded pack and made her way to her husband and son. The rest of the pack stayed silent and all eyes focused on Tyler.

"Tyler," Carol's voice was strong yet firm. "As son and heir to Richard Lockwood's title as Alpha, do you accept the challenges in your years to come as a werewolf?"

"I accept the challenges as son and heir to my Alpha, Richard Lockwood." Tyler knew the words he had to say. His mother had to force him to memorize this simple sentence.

The idea of Tyler becoming a werewolf at the age of eight seemed bizarre to some of the members of the pack. Although, it is an exception since the young pup is the only heir to Mayor Lockwood. The Alpha believed the earlier Tyler turned on his first moon, the stronger he will be once he grows up. After Carol and Tyler finished their parts in the ritual, Tyler saw four of his pack members bringing a young female body into the clearing.

"Tyler," Richard spoke, catching his attention, "This girl is the final step in part of your ritual."

"Is she…" His voice faded.

"Dead? No, just unconscious. But she will be dead soon because you're going to have to kill her yourself."

Tyler's eyes widened with shock. He had no idea, no knowledge of killing an innocent person – especially, a female. Tyler wanted to become a werewolf. The gene ran through his ancestors' blood for centuries and just when he thought he could take the opportunity… His conscience got the best of him.

"B-But d-d-dad!" He stammered, "This is a girl! I can't kill her!"

His father growled but understood where Tyler was coming from. He too, had the struggle of killing his first human, "I understand, son. But you need to do this. For the pack, for you…for me." He gave Tyler a knife that's long enough to plunge into the human's heart.

"Do it now."

"I-I can't."

"Tyler," Richard's voice was low but power flowed through the words from his mouth. "Do it now!"

"I don't want to! It's wrong!" The young pup desperately yelled.

Richard pushed his son toward the unconscious female. Tyler felt his father's power pulsating in the atmosphere and so did the rest of the pack. "TYLER! DO IT NOW! I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT NOW!"

The words that came out of his mouth was filled with power. Tyler had no choice but to submit to this Alpha. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," then quickly plunged the knife into the girl's heart. He heard the girl slightly gasp and then released her final breath. As soon as she died, Tyler's transformation had already begun. Every single bone breaking in his body just made everything unbearable. His screams shattered through the air and the pack just stared at him with pity. As much as Tyler wanted to stop transforming he couldn't. Werewolves cannot control their transformation during their first ritual. It's just impossible. Just when he was about to turn, Tyler woke up to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Tyler," she gently shook him, "It's time to wake up. The pack is going to be here in an hour. Come on, wake up."

Tyler groaned then snapped at his mom, "I'm up!"

Carol was taken back by his attitude, "Ok, what's this about?"

"I had the dream again."

"About your first moon?"

He nodded, looking down, "Yeah."

"It had to be done, baby." She gently brushed her fingers through his hair.

"It was wrong," He roughly pulled away and looked at his mom with accusing eyes.

"It was the only way to release your wolf. You told me you would have done anything to do that."

"Mom, I'm eight years old. I did want to become a wolf, but you didn't tell me that I had to kill someone." He told her dryly.

She sighed, "Oh, just get ready before the pack gets here. We'll talk about his later."

He didn't acknowledge her went she left.

Tyler looked in front of his closet mirror. The poor boy was traumatized by the event of killing the innocent human. Because of this, Tyler's attitude towards his parents became more distant and bitter. Never having a chance of a real childhood, Tyler was forced to mature in his own way. He mostly took his anger out on Caroline, which is wrong. But he couldn't contain or control his emotions. It was all part of his training, minus Caroline.

* * *

The whole pack already gathered in the living room at the Lockwood mansion and everybody was on the edge. The pack rarely have emergency meetings so most don't know what to prepare for at this moment. When Richard came into the room, everyone immediately stopped their chatting and focused on what their Alpha was going to say.

"You're all probably wondering why you're here. I apologize if I took your precious time away, but this is an emergency and you're all not going to like it," Suspension held in the air when the Alpha looked at everyone in the room before he spoke, "There's a vampire in Mystic Falls."

The pack snarled and growled at the disturbing news. They were all doing their best to not phase and hunt down the bloodsucker themselves.

"Excuse me, Alpha," one of them spoke, "But how do you know of this?"

"So glad you could ask, my son apparently wandered off during his training in phasing and decided to somewhat 'punish' Caroline Forbes in his wolf form."

Every eye looked at Tyler accusingly and he felt that he needed to shrink away. But being the Alpha's son, he stood strong with arms crossed. He needed to show himself that he doesn't easily scare and refuses to cower in their presence.

"But if it wasn't for his reckless action, we wouldn't know of the vampire that's roaming in town. And I believe this has something to do with Caroline."

Small chatters and whispers filled the air. Mason, Richard's brother and Beta, stood in the corner of the room with arms crossed, and examined his brother. Mason always knew Richard had something up his sleeve. And he would have to watch very closely at what his move is next.

"I do believe Caroline is involve with this creature. Unfortunately, I do not know what is the relationship status between the two."

"Wait, she's not dead?" Carol asked with a surprised tone.

"Apparently no. I also suspect that she knows it's a vampire."

"Alpha," Mason's voice echoed through the room, "Why haven't you notified the counsel on this creature's whereabouts?"

"I was going to, brother. But I see this as more of a pack matter rather than the other way around." The Alpha said. Mason just nodded in understanding.

The Beta knew his brother was up to something. He just needed to figure out what it is and he intends to do right.

* * *

After the meeting, Tyler was just moping in his room. There was a knock at the door and in came Mason.

"Hey sport," his uncle cheerfully ruffled his hair and Tyler didn't mind.

"Hey," the pup gloomily greeted.

Mason raised a brow and sighed, "All right, talk to me, man." Tyler narrowed his eyes, "Come on, it's good to let it out when you can talk. Helps with the struggle of control." He then chuckled.

"I keep on dreaming about my first moon."

"Ah, and let me guess? The guilt is eating you alive, am I right?"

Tyler looked down and shamefully nodded, "I'm only eight, uncle. And my dad made me kill someone."

"I understand, buddy. Your father should not have done that. But then again, my dad made the same intention when we were your age and if you were my son, I wouldn't even let you become a werewolf."

His head snapped up in surprise, "Why not?"

"Because... You could have had a real, normal childhood. Growing up without the burdens of becoming a wolf and you wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing anybody. And you certainly wouldn't have tormented Caroline! Which by the way was wrong! You should know better than that Tyler! Why do you bully her?"

He shrugged, "She's a show off. And I hate people who show off."

"No," Mason disagreed, "she is a sweet girl and she's had it hard. Everybody in town knows that her parents are conflicting. So don't make it harder for her than it already is."

"She's weak."

"And she's a girl," his voice was firm, "What makes her any different than the girl during your first moon? She's going to grow up independent and strong. Listen," He spoke with dominance, "I want you to apologize to her then leave her alone."

"Why?"

"If you're going to take out your anger, take it out on something else. NOT an innocent person. And do not argue with me understand?" He commanded and the pup bared his neck in submission.

"Yes, Beta."

"Good."

* * *

Richard Lockwood was pacing steadily in his office with a drink in hand, plotting. Finally, after decades of patience, he finally found out there's a vampire in town and hopefully the creature he sought had a mate. If what the Alpha suspect was true then something big is going to happen. The gears in his head kept shifting and shifting, going into every single detail. Even though he was anxious he knew he had to wait just a little bit longer. Just enough time to put everything into its place, and the key into taking the first step would have to start with Caroline.

* * *

**chibichibi98:** Will there by any vampires who will have mates? You'll just have to see ;)

**TheElla015:** I'm glad you like it :DI chose that age for a specific reason. I was going to go for older, but then it wouldn't just work out the way I wanted it too.

**justine: **You'll have to wait and see ;) There won't be much Klaroline in the next chapter, but after that there will be. Lol! Yea, I wanted to keep you guessing on who it was haha. I love reading you updates, btw!

**Angelical love:** Omg, thank you so much! I loved reading your comment! I really laughed when you told me about your brothers! Haha that's why I always try to steal the remote before my brother could steal it LOL! Hm..I actually asked that question to Joseph Morgan, but I'm still waiting for his reply ;) No problem at all! I actually enjoyed reading your review! So glad you love the story! :D

**ilovetvd:** I miss them too :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! I had a great time writing this chapter. Gonna give you a little warning though, the ending is pretty epic. Just want to say a BIG thank you to the readers for loving this story!**

**Please DON'T FORGET to visit my Twitter page. I'll be giving out sneak peeks on future chapters. I'll also be giving out shout outs for anybody who wants me to read their story. You can follow me on Twitter under OhPossibilities :D PLEASE don't leave me hanging, I made it just for you guys because I love you all! :)**

**I can't wait for the next TVD episode! When do you think Elena will turn her humanity back on? :/ I'm wondering when there will be Klaroline scenes :(**

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting New People, Remembering Old Rituals

The day after Klaus and Caroline's tea party, Klaus heard that Sheila was back in town, so he decided to meet her at the herb shop. When he arrived, he started to examine the plants all around him. In his eyes everything looked the same as always, but ever since he met Caroline, everything in his world seemed brighter…full of light. The hybrid did not complain about it one bit.

"Klaus." Sheila called out, catching his attention, "How are you? You are glowing today." She had a smug expression on her face.

"Careful, witch. I may be in a good mood but I can go off just like that." He smirked.

She humphed and started making a batch of her remedies, "What can I do for you? I assume everything is going well with Caroline?"

"Everything is going splendidly, thank you for asking. Now back to business. I need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Can you do a protection spell on Caroline?"

She stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, "What for?"

"I'll soon be going to Chicago for three days next week and I don't want to leave her unprotected."

"And may I asked why are you going to Chicago?" She crossed her arms.

"Just business."

"Just business?" she questioned, "You're going to have to be more specific than that otherwise my spell would just be worth nothing, you know?"

He sighed, "Fine. The business I have involves a plush and cuddly one." He admitted, embarrassed. But this was for Caroline so might as well just go with it.

Sheila blinked and slowly spoke, "You're going to Chicago...to get a stuffed animal?"

He sheepishly rubbed his head, mumbling something about as if the situation wasn't embarrassing enough and that Caroline was going to be the death of him. "Caroline's birthday is coming up and I need to go to Chicago to get a custom made American Girl doll. And I want to give her the best so will you please do me the favor and use a spell to protect her."

"Yea, sure. I can do that." The witch desperately tried her best to contain her laughter, she coughed and cleared her throat, "Just one thing, American Girl dolls are not plushy. You can cuddle with them, but they are definitely not plushy."

He waved his hand, "Same thing, witch, but you will keep this between us, yes?"

"Of course, I mean, I least I hope so."

He growled, "Sheila."

She rolled her eyes, "You're going to buy your mate a birthday present, Klaus. There is nothing wrong with that."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just...do the spell."

* * *

Klaus was walking in the center of town when all of a sudden he saw Sheriff Forbes with walking with his mate daughter hand in hand, coming toward his direction. He could tell from the look on her face that Caroline needed one thing from one of her parents: attention. Liz may not pay as much attention to Caroline, but at least she was a lot better than Bill. The smile she had on her face made her glow and full of light. It made his heart soar. He didn't want to interrupt her mother-daughter quality time. He was about to turn and walk away, but Caroline noticed him and yelled his name.

"Nik!" She let go of her mom's hand and ran as fast as she could to get to his side.

When he heard his name being called, he saw his little angel running to him. He crouched down at her level so that she could easily run into his arms. It was a blissful moment for the both of them, Caroline giggled when Klaus started to spin around, still holding her in his arms.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?" He gently put her down, "I saw you with your mother. You should go be with her."

"I want you to meet her."

He froze. In the corner of his eye he saw Liz running towards them, "Caroline...I...Now is not the time."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her what you really are." She whispered, holding his hand. "I'll just say you're Bonnie's nanny."

He made a face at her. _Is she serious?_ He thought, _A nanny? Surely, she doesn't know I'm the most dangerous and powerful vampire out there._

"CAROLINE!" Liz shouted, pushing past people to get to her daughter. "Don't go running off like that! Something bad could have happen to you!"

"I agree with your mother," Klaus to his little mate.

Liz noticed him for the first time, instantly trying to memorize his appearance. Her eyes flashed toward the direction of their hands. Slightly shaking her head she asked, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Pardon me, where are my manners. I am Niklaus. Bonnie's ehm...nanny." He pursed his lips in annoyance then cleared his throat. "And I'm guessing from this little one here, you are her mother, correct?"

"That's correct. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, nice to meet you." She eyes him skeptically, "I didn't hear any news about Bonnie getting a nanny."

"You can ask Sheila." He smiled mischievously, "She and I are friends and it is how I got the job."

"I told you about this remember mom?" Caroline lied. Her mother wouldn't suspect a thing.

"I'm sorry, honey. I probably was distracted and didn't pay attention when you told me." Liz's walkie-talkie started going off, "Excuse me. I have to take this."

Liz walked a few steps away from them so that she could hear clearly. Klaus looked down at his mate and all of her focus was on her mom. Without even realizing, she squeezed his hand harder. Clinging onto false hope that her mother wouldn't have to leave her...again. Her face showed no emotion, but Klaus knew it was intense. Even though her lips weren't giving anything away, her eyes were. They look sad, desperate, and longing. He squeezed her hand lightly indicating that everything was going to be all right.

"I'm sorry, there is been an emergency at work and they need me there." She looked at Caroline, "I'm sorry, honey. We can probably do it next week. Come on, let me drop you off at Sheila's shop."

"NO!" She screamed. Liz was aghast at Caroline's sudden outburst. "I want Nik to take me," she quietly said then walks away, "You're too busy to take me anyway."

"Caroline–"

"I'll make sure she gets there safely." Klaus left abruptly before Liz could even respond. He easily caught up with Caroline.

All she wanted was to spend the day with her mom. She was jumping for joy when her mom decided to have a girls day out for just the two of them. Everything was perfect until her mom got that call again. Caroline was getting tired of her parents' lack of attention. All she had now was Nik. Not that she was complaining, but it would have been nice if one of her parents, specifically her mom, to spend time with her.

After Nik caught up with Caroline, he crouched down and gently pulled her into his arms once again. He didn't have to say anything at the moment. All he needed to do was to hold her and that was enough.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go to our hiding place." He said while wiping her tears. She didn't even realize she was crying until now.

"I thought I was suppose to go to the shop?" She sniffled.

"Do you want to?"

She pondered for a minute, "Not really."

"Then let's get out of here. Come on, climb on my back."

She grinned and hopped on his back.

* * *

The two were laughing by the time they were walking on the usual path in the forest. Klaus' attempts to cheer her up were successful. He still had Caroline on his back, but then he suddenly stopped, sensing that they weren't alone.

"What's wrong, Nik?" She asked.

He didn't answer but they both heard voices and laughter in the distance.

"I know that laugh," Caroline got down from his back and walked towards the direction where the sound was coming from.

Klaus followed closely behind her. He knew the sound wasn't much of a threat, but to be just sure, he needed to be aware of their surroundings. After walking a few steps ahead, Jeremy came into view along with Anna.

"Jeremy! You're back!" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline?!" Jeremy froze.

The two vampires noticed each other and Anna hissed, pulling Jeremy closer to her side. When Anna hissed at him, Klaus pulled Caroline behind him and hissed back.

"Anna, it's ok." Jeremy said, "This is my sister's best friend, Caroline."

"Yes, but you don't know the man she's with, Jer." She said warily. "Not to mention, he's just like me…a vampire.

Jeremy's eyes widen, looking at Klaus then at Caroline. "Do you know?"

"Yeah. Is she one too?"

"Yup."

Not wanting to cause a scene, Klaus wanted to do this in a private matter. "For the sake of the children, come with us to the abandon witch house. We can talk privately over there. It is not safe in these woods. This little one here," he gestured to his little mate, "almost got killed by a wolf the other day."

Anna raised her brow skeptically, "All right, we'll talk."

When they both arrived at the witch house Klaus suggested to Caroline to give Jeremy a tour to the house. She happily agreed and went while the two vampires talked.

"I know you. I've seen a picture of you before. You're Klaus aren't you?"

Klaus had to admit. He was slightly surprised to find that this female vampire knew who he was. But he was please to find that she slightly feared him. He smiled mischievously and bowed, "At your service."

"A vampire hasn't been here in decades. What are you doing here in Mystic Falls?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It does when it concerns my mate!"

He blinked, "You know about mates?"

"My mother found her mate centuries ago. Actually, her mate was Jeremy's ancestor, Jonathan. They were so in love and my mother soon turned him into a vampire and eventually became my stepfather."

"Where are they now?" He asked.

Anna swallowed, looking down, "Um… That's a long story. They were both killed a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," He genuinely said. "The boy, Jeremy… He's your mate?"

Anna nodded, "And I'm guessing Caroline is your mate. I can tell from the way you were protecting her earlier."

When he didn't say anything, Anna took that as a yes. "Don't worry, I won't harm her. And I would hate to get on your bad side. We both just want to protect our mates."

"Well, if your intention is true then I might consider you both coming here in our little safe haven."

"It is true, Klaus," her voice was with determination. "We both know when it comes to our mates, we don't joke around."

"Fine, fine. Consider yourself rest assured."

Both children came into the room after they finished touring the house. The two vampires reminded the rules to their mates to not tell anyone what they are.

* * *

A week has passed and Klaus and Anna still had a difficult time trusting one another, but Caroline and Jeremy had no problem since they knew each other. A lot has happened during the week: Tyler apologized and stopped bothering Caroline; Sheila unexpectedly stopped by to the witch house, surprised to find another mated pair in Mystic Falls; Bonnie and Elena made up to Caroline after unintentionally abandoning their play time; And Klaus had to leave Caroline under the protection of Sheila and Anna, whom also agreed to protect her during Klaus' absence.

They were all at the witch house and Caroline was sad to see her Nik go. Even if it was just for a short while, Caroline was beginning to love Klaus, so it made it harder for her to let him go. She didn't want to tell him that because she would be embarrassed to bits. Anna, Jeremy, and Sheila came to see him off. Caroline hugged him tightly when Klaus was about to leave.

"Do you have to go, Nik?" Caroline sadly said.

"I have to sweetheart. But I'll be back shortly," It tore his heart to see his little mate like this. He wanted to get the best for her, but the thought of being away from the person, who brought light to his dark world, was unbearable.

"But why?" She complained, "I don't want you to leave. Who's going to be there for me if my parents make me cry again?"

He frowned and gently cupped her face between his hands, "Listen Caroline, there will be times where I won't always be there for you. So think of this as an opportunity where you can learn how to be strong. Independent. You can do it. I know you can."

"But it's not going to be easy, is it?"

"Not at first…but it will be. Okay?"

She nodded in agreement with a promise, "Okay."

They hugged each other for one last time. Klaus kissed her forehead then got up to looked at the others.

"Protect her with your life…_please_." He said desperately.

"Don't worry, Klaus. We will." Sheila reassured.

And then he went. Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her forehead. She knew it doesn't count as a first kiss, but the sweet gesture made her blush. If only she saw what was coming…

* * *

Richard was busily shuffling through the history records of his ancestors. The records recorded what had happened during the last 400 years. By and by, his irritation and frustration began to grow with each passing hour. Just when he was about to lose it he has finally found what he was looking for. The recording of a ritual to make himself and his pack of wolves youthful and indestructible, but they were already indestructible…slightly. No, what Richard has been obsessing with all of his life was the immunity to silver and wolfsbane. And the key to that immunity is the heart and blood of true mates. Not just any mates… Vampire mates. He began to read one of the diaries of his ancestor, whom was also an alpha of a pack.

_I still remember what it was like. The power surging through your veins making you feel like you can do anything. And you can. After decades of searching and chasing we have found a vampire named Pearl along with her mate whose name always escapes me. I recognize the terror and horror in their eyes when being dragged across the ground. In the clearing there were two posts, a bowl with liquid wolfsbane, and another bowl with melted silver. There was a stone pillar in the center and a small pot sat on top with a small fire that was going. Each element surrounded the center of it like a circle. Pearl and her mate were tied to their posts facing each other._

_ "Pearl," Jonathan called out, "Look at me, everything is going to be all right. No matter what happens. I'll always love you."_

_ "As do I," she replied._

_ "Aw, the bond of true mates. Isn't that beautiful?" The Alpha insulted and the pack's laughter's filled the air._

_ "You wouldn't understand." Pearl spoke firmly, "You never even had a mate."_

_ The Alpha instantly grabbed her neck. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jonathan hissed and thrashed around against his post trying to break free, but it was futile._

_"You're right, but I'll find one eventually. In the meantime, I'll be enjoying being invincible to my weaknesses. However, I'm quite sad that it would only last 100 years. But no matter, we'll easily find another mated pair by then. Who knows? Perhaps your daughter will have a mate during that time and we'll hunt her down by then."_

_Pearl hissed, exposing her bare fangs to him. The Alpha chuckled then all of a sudden, he forcefully plunged his hand into her body, grasping onto her heart. She gasped and cringe at the pain._

_ "NO!" Jonathan cried out._

_"Aw, any last words to your loving mate?" He slightly squeezed._

_She winced then at Jonathan who had tears cascading down his face._

_"Listen to me, my love," he gently spoke, trying to stifle his sobs, "Everything we had together…I don't regret it... At all. You are my love and my light. I love you."_

_ "As I love you." She said. "Goodbye, my love."_

_ "Ugh, stop it already. Let me have some fun!" The Alpha exclaimed._

_ He began to pull Pearl's heart out of her body very slowly. Her cries filled the air at the pain of torture. Jonathan continued to thrash around in his post, bawling and screaming for his mate._

_ "NOOOO! PEARL! PEARL!"_

_Her body went limp. She was gone. When the Alpha held the heart in his hand, he waved it in front of Jonathan's face from a safe distance._

_ "Well, look at that…I got her heart."_

_ "I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"_

_ "Ugh, stopped making so much noise!" He plunged his other hand onto his heart. Unlike Pearl's torture, he killed Jonathan pretty quickly._

_ After the sacrifice, the Alpha dropped one heart into the bowl of liquid wolfsbane, and the other heart into the melted silver. A mysterious witch performed the ritual, setting spells on two of the bowls. Two of the hearts magically dispersed into the elements and they needed to combine the two into one, mixing the ingredients together into the pot at the center of the clearing. The final step is for each of the pack member to drink the strange fluid._

_I also remembered that it was a full moon during that night of the ritual. The power. The power was something else. Amazing couldn't even describe it. Over the decades, my pack and I tried to look for another mated pair without success. I eventually found my true mate and we had a son. The pride and joy to my family and pack because he will be an alpha when he grows up. But then the unexpected happened, Pearl's daughter got her revenge and instead of taking the life of my mate, she went for my son's instead. We were all devastated. Nothing else went my way when the hundred years were up. I began to age quickly within five years. I am now very old and as I write this in my final moments, I hope the alphas of future packs would read this. We were bound to be the only immortal brings powerful enough to rule this world. Take my word for it. GO and DO what you MUST!_

After Richard read that last sentence, he knew that he would do anything to get mated vampires. Just to imagine holding the hearts in both of his hands. Over the centuries, generations and generations of alphas obsessed over the search of true vampire mates. With no success, each and every generation of alphas grew restless and died without fulfilling their purpose. Richard constantly went on search parties with Mason and some of the rest of the pack. The Alpha also began to grew restless until a descendant of the certain witch, who was part of the ritual, came to Richard to tell him to stay in Mystic Falls and that a vampire will come into town to seek his mate. Richard tried to contain his excitement and waited.

And now, it was all thanks to Tyler who unintentionally made the discovery that a vampire was in town. And the creature was connected to Caroline. Richard suspects that Caroline might not be the bloodsucker's mate because of the appearance of a grown man and a young girl seemed very inappropriate. But he would have to risk finding out if she is the creature's mate. And Caroline is the key into taking the first step. It seems all the odds are in his favor. Nothing will stop him.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review! It's what keeps me motivated to write and come up with great ideas for this story! :D**

**Follow me on Twitter under OhPossibilities :)**

**PixieQueen1223: **I'll be giving out a sneak peek on what happens to Tyler in future chapters. You can check it out on my twitter page ;)

**justine: **Well basically this chapter holds all the answers to your questions haha. So glad you love the story!

**missgwen33:** Thank you so much!

**chibichibi98:** Tyler and his mom has a distant relationship in this story. She really doesn't want to deal with his rants and such. No! It's fine! I love reading your reviews! It's what kept me motivated. I'm just happy you love the story so much :D Please follow me on twitter, it would mean a lot :)

** .Executioner:** haha! You're review cracked me up! XD

**Curious Blonde:** We will see Caroline grown up in a couple of chapters. But I can't give away anything yet. Thanks for your review! So glad you like the story! :D Don't forget to follow me on Twitter!

**DreamsBeatReality:** I love your username btw! Thank you! And don't worry, Caroline will grow up. Just needs a couple more chapters haha.

**Lilyzinha:** Thanks! I sometimes call my guy friend that. It's what inspired the nickname :P

**whoah:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love the story! If it's possible please follow me on Twitter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! OMG so sorry for the late update! It has been so cray cray for me these past few weeks! The amount of work I had for school was impossible to me to find the time to write. I'm on my spring break now! So to make it up to you all, I made this chapter longer than the previous ones.  
**

**Vampire Diaries rant! Ok, so I can't STAND Elena right now. She's being such a . . . a . . . skunkbag. I would use other terms but those aren't appropriate lol. I can't even begin to describe how much I want to confront her on how mean she's being. She's turning into Katherine.  
And speaking of Katherine – WHAT? She's becoming like Elena now? Well, personally I don't mind Katherine showing her humanity and love for Elijah, but I'm still skeptical about her.  
And the BEST for last! KLAROLINE! Oh my goodness . . . my feels!  
1) I was literally, but quietly screaming when "Caroline" took Klaus' face, and then I had a 'what the heck moment' when it was Silas. Sigh, it would have been a perfect moment. But on the bright side, Silas ships Klaroline! Woohoo!  
2) Poor Klaus looked so vulnerable :( I'm like Caroline do something!  
3) WHEN HE GRABBED HER HAND AND ARM! OMG! And...and...and the look on his FACE after Caroline gave a silent confirmation that they were officially friends. My goodness! Did you see his EYES?! That's love right there. I wonder what's going to happen in the next episode.  
**

**So there's all my ranting on the previous episode. My brother is so mean. He stole the remote from me and decided to mute, un-mute, changing the channel just so he can have the pleasure in torturing me. But luckily, I stole the remote back ;D  
It's a good thing it wasn't a Klaroline moment when he changed it, otherwise I would just die :P  
I also had the BEST DREAM EVER! I just finished this chapter last night, and my mind was plagued with so much Klaroline, that I even had a dream that they KISSED in an episode! I was squealing and going like, "FINALLY!" But I got so excited that I woke up -_-  
But guys! The kiss was really sweet. Wish it could happen in real life then my life would be complete :P**

**BTW, remember in my previous chapter there was a flashback moment? When I first posted it, I forgot the ending! So for those of you who haven't read the ending of that flashback moment go and read it now!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! FYI, I think you're all going to hate me after you read this chapter ;P I'll listen to your rants and whatever, but I'm giving you guys what you want! You're going to see a grown up Caroline in the next chapter :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me**

Three long, painfully, agitating days went by and Caroline was miserable without Klaus. She spent her hours helping Bonnie and Sheila grind herbs in the shop. She would be found sulking around the room, filling the air with her sad sighs.

The witch tried to comfort the little blond and there were times where she cheered up if only a little bit, but only her Nik could bring her true happiness into view. She sometimes would spend her nights in tears, holding in her sobs. However, today was the day when Klaus would be coming back. Caroline kept glancing at the window whenever someone passed by the front of the shop. She hoped it would be Nik, but a frown appeared on her face when she saw it was a local instead. Sheila shook her head and chuckled at her. Her eagerness to see Klaus just made her restless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayor Lockwood walked up the steps of Caroline's house and knocked on the door, eager to see the little girl. If his suspicions were true, then that was all he needed.

When Liz opened the door she was surprised to find the Mayor standing in front of her. As soon as she recovered, her professional mode switch went on.

"Mayor Lockwood, what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here, especially at my front door. Please, do come in." She motioned him into the house.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

"How are things with you?"

"Oh, everything is going splendidly," he smiled. "How are things with your family?"

She tensed a bit at the subject. "You know how things are with Bill. He's . . . going to leave Mystic Falls soon."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Liz. How is Caroline taking this?"

"She . . . doesn't know yet. I can never find the right time to speak with her because of my job. It's a lot harder now since she frequently visits Sheila's workshop with Bonnie and her new nanny, Klaus."

The alpha's eyes perked up at the news. "Bonnie has a nanny?"

"Apparently. I met him a few days ago when Caroline greeted him. I was a little skeptical at first, but I met up with Sheila the other day and she claimed to know him. It seems they both took a liking to him, especially Caroline."

_Bingo_. It was like a light bulb appeared at the top of his head. He couldn't help but grin, "Well, then I must meet him at once and properly greet him myself. You said his name was Klaus?" He questioned.

"Yes, he might be in the shop now."

"Thank you, Liz," he walks to the door and opens it, "I do hope things will look up for you soon."

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. It means a lot. By the way, what's the occasion on your visit here?"

"Hmm? Oh! Well, I wanted to ask you if there are any updates about the uh . . ."pests" in town?"

"None whatsoever sir, but you will be the first to know if there are."

"Thank you very much, sheriff. Have a good day."

He turned and walked away with a sinister look in his eyes. It seemed as though nothing could stop him now. His plan was already in motion. He would just have to make his timing perfect.

* * *

"Caroline," Sheila called out, trying to reassure her. "He will come today, don't worry. Just be patient, in the meantime, help me set these little pots in front of the window while I get my tools, okay?"

"Okay," she said, sadly.

The hours that passed by felt like days to Caroline. When was she going to see her Nik? She couldn't handle being away from him another second. Excitement ran through her veins as she heard the front door open but just when she turned around expecting Klaus, she saw Mr. Lockwood instead. Her face fell and her heart felt like it was being crushed by false hope. She touched her chest, literally feeling the small pain in her little, fragile heart.

Mr. Lockwood immediately spotted Caroline and smirked. He slowly approached her with caution, wanting to be careful. _She's just a little girl, for goodness sake!_ A little girl that will lead him to fulfilling a long life; he didn't want her to run off. Caroline was the key to everything in his dominant plan.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Hi, Mr. Lockwood," she quietly said.

He crouched down to her level, speaking with false concern, "Why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing."

"Were you expecting someone else?" She looked at the ground beneath her and nodded. "May I ask who he is?" the mayor questioned.

"How do you know if that person is a he?"

Richard was about to answer her question, but not before Sheila interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Mayor! This is truly a surprise. Did your wife need more of those herbs I gave her the last time?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure she's doing very well with those herbs you gave her. I'm here to just visit Caroline."

"Caroline?" She glanced at her and was looking skeptically at the man that stood before her. Surely, Richard Lockwood had better things to do rather than interacting with Caroline Forbes. "Why?"

"I just need to talk to her for a while."

He grabbed Caroline's arm as he made his way to the door. The little girl knew in her gut that she didn't want to go anywhere with this man. Sheila noticed and blocked their way.

"With all due respect, Mr. Mayor, but Sheriff Forbes entrusted Caroline to me. I am responsible for her at the moment so she isn't going anywhere."

"Oh, come on now. I have matters to discuss with her, so with all due respect," he mocked, "I would like to have a word with her alone."

"And like I said . . . she isn't going anywhere."

Richard growled and without even realizing it, his eyes began to glow and change color. Sheila and Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of him. His hand tightened around her arm and Caroline yelped. He then quickly let go of Caroline's arm and whined, stepping away from her. Sheila took the opportunity and used her magic. He suddenly dropped to the floor holding his head between his hands. His screams echoed throughout the shop.

"WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! AHHH!"

"I am not someone to be messed with, wolf!"

"Grams?"

Bonnie came into the room when she heard the screams. Being the next Bennett Witch and all, she knew who and what Klaus was. She started practicing magic with Sheila not long after they agreed to use the story that Caroline developed a few days ago about Klaus being a nanny.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

She was shocked to find the Mayor of Mystic Falls on the ground in pain.

"Bonnie, take Caroline and go to the witch house!"

"But what about you, Grams?"

"I'll be fine, darlin'. Just go to the house, you'll both be safe there."

Bonnie and Caroline ran out of the shop while Sheila stayed behind to discuss with Richard. She stopped using her magic, and Richard went limp. He gasped for air, exhausted from the pain he experienced.

"You're . . ." he panted, "a witch. Aren't you?"

"I am. And you are not what you seem, Mr. Lockwood. Guessing by your dominance, I assume you are an alpha. What is your business with Caroline?" she demanded.

He stood, "I am here to investigate her relations with the blood sucker that's roaming around town."

Sheila's expression didn't give away anything. Not even a flinch or a raised brow.

"What does a vampire have anything to do with Caroline?"

"That information is for pack business only, so it is none of your concern."

"Well, considering that Caroline is my granddaughter's best friend, she _is_ part of my concern. And as long as I am here, you will _not_ touch her!"

He snarled and charged Sheila. The alpha may be strong, but he was nothing compared to the witch's magic. He instantly dropped to the floor again, giving enough time for the Bennett Witch to get out of her shop and away from the dangerous male.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were running through the woods, hoping that they would reach the witch house on time. They were panting and tired, but they couldn't stop because they heard howls in the distance. The girls ran faster, but the speed they were going at wasn't fast enough and the wolves were able to catch up. They managed to escape Richard Lockwood's wrath, but the alpha was not stupid. He ordered his pack members to follow Caroline wherever she went. Caroline tripped causing Bonnie to run a few feet ahead of her, but her friend noticed her and immediately rushed to her aid.

There were four wolves that surrounded and circled the girls. They were beyond scared for their lives. One wolf took the risk to make the distance between him and Caroline shorter, but when he got within three feet of her, he howled painfully and whined. It was the protection spell that Sheila used on her. The spell would only work if the person's motive was to harm Caroline, which explains why Richard was suddenly in pain when he unintentionally squeezed her arm.

The wolves backed away slightly from the girls, but were close enough to prevent them from escape. Their snarls and growls rippled through the air, and the girls were petrified to the core.

Caroline hoped that Klaus would show up somewhere and save her again, but it simply wasn't likely. Her sight began to blur because of the tears that welled up in her big, blue eyes. _Where is he?_ She desperately thought.

Out of nowhere, a man showed up. But it wasn't her Nik, instead it was Mason, growling at the wolves.

"Go home!" he screamed, "Leave her alone! This is wrong and you guys know it!"

The wolves felt his dominant power, but were hesitant to listen to his demand. He wasn't their Alpha, but a Beta's power was strong enough to cower when in their presence. When the wolves didn't move, Mason's eyes began to glow and his canines lengthened.

"I said GO!"

The wolves cowered and ran away. Mason's face went back to normal as soon as he relaxed.

"You girls okay?" He gently asked.

They didn't respond. They were still frozen in fear. Sheila arrived, panting from the distance she ran. When she saw Mason, she used her power and he felt the agonizing pain Richard felt.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze and told her Grams to stop.

"Stop it, Grams! He helped us!"

"He's not what he seems, Bonnie." She calmly told her.

"But he made the bad wolves go away!"

Sheila looked towards her direction, staring into her eyes. When she saw Bonnie wasn't lying, she ceased his torture.

He went limp, gasping for air, trying to calm his nerves and fight the instinct of harming the witch.

"Why did you save the girls?" Sheila asked.

"My Alpha, who is also my brother, commanded his wolves to abduct Caroline as soon as she went out of the shop. I needed to protect her myself."

"Why would you help Caroline? You're a Beta; you're the Alpha's second in command."

"My role to the pack is Beta, but my role as a brother to Richard is different." He claims. "Look, I came to warn you. My brother is planning something big. I don't know what it is and neither does my pack. But what I do know is that it involves her."

He pointed to Caroline who still sat motionless as if she heard nothing. But oh, did she hear every single word.

"Whatever it is he's plotting, it won't be pretty. I'll be breaking away from the pack very soon. I'm taking my nephew with me because I don't want him involve in any of this."

"Your nephew, Tyler?" The witch questioned.

"That's right. My brother is not fit to raise him, especially, if his whole mind-set is set to capture Caroline. And I know it isn't the right thing to do."

"Why do _you_ care about doing the right thing?"

Mason took a while to answer.

"I've always wanted to do the right thing, but I never spoke about it. Especially, during Tyler's ritual."

Sheila gasped, "Your Alpha . . . As in Tyler's _Father_ . . . forced his son to do the ritual of the first moon? That's horrible!"

Mason look down shamefully. He knew he should've stopped his brother. But he was Alpha. Even if he had the chance to speak out he couldn't.

"Let's head back to the witch house," Sheila said. "We'll be safe there."

They all agreed. Caroline was being unresponsive. She refused to communicate with Sheila or Bonnie. Mason volunteered to carry her back to the house. The witch was reluctant at first, but, seeing the circumstances, agreed to it anyway.

Caroline didn't want anybody to touch her. She squirmed, struggled, and thrashed around in Mason's arms and only stopped when she was worn out. All she wanted was her Nik. _Where is he? Where is he?_ Then everything went black.

* * *

Klaus was driving back to Mystic Falls. He was excited to see his Caroline and he'd be able to in just two hours. His flight to Chicago was canceled for the day because the plane was dealing with engine failure. He didn't want to go another day without seeing his mate, so he bought a car in Chicago and drove from state to state. Oh, the things he would do for his little girl.

Just went he was thinking about his reunion, he felt overcome with the emotion of fear and anxiousness. This was probably the next phase in mates: feeling each other's emotions. He knew something was wrong and immediately sped up the car, not caring about going over the speed limit. His mate was in danger . . . and she needed him.

* * *

His first instinct was to go to the witch house. If Sheila was with Caroline during that time of danger then the witch house would be their safe haven.

Klaus burst through the door, and everybody jumped at the sound of his entrance. He saw Sheila, Bonnie, Anna, Jeremy, and a person he didn't know. Using his vampire speed, he flashed in front of Mason, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" He shouted at his face.

"Klaus! Let go of him!" Sheila's yelling echoed throughout the living room.

"No, let him do it. I'd rather enjoy it seeing him this anyway." Anna said in amusement while glaring at the Beta.

Sheila scowled, "He helped Caroline escape when she was surrounded by wolves!"

He turned back to look at her then back at Mason. Still holding him by the throat.

"Wolves?" he questioned then muttered in realization, "Of course."

Why didn't he notice it before? The wolf they encountered the other day wasn't just a normal wolf. It was a werewolf.

"I wasn't aware of the fact that there are werewolves in Mystic Falls." He then let go of Mason's throat.

The werewolf gasped for air. This would be the second time he's endured letting the air whoosh out from his lungs.

"We keep to ourselves most of the time. But apparently, my Alpha and his pack were being reckless today by harming Caroline." His voice was raspy.

"Good to know." Klaus said sarcastically, his words dripping with venom. "Now would you ever so kindly, please explain to me why your pack attacked Caroline?"

Before Mason could answer that question. The Bennett witch interrupted them.

"Let us discuss this later. Our concern is Caroline now. Bonnie said the protection spell worked, but she was so paralyzed with fear she didn't want to communicate with any of us. Caroline needs you, Klaus."

"It's true!" Bonnie exclaimed, "While we were walking here she kept saying your name and asking where you were."

Klaus' heart sank.

"Where is she?" he calmly asked the witch.

"She's sleeping upstairs. Go to her. She's done nothing but moped for you the past few days."

He nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

He opened the door and walked into the room where Caroline was sleeping in. What he saw brought his heavy heart even lower. Her cheeks were tear stained and she looked absolutely exhausted from the day she just had.

Klaus sat at the edge of the bed, examining her face. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

_Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner._  
And then she woke up. She could feel his presence even in her sleep. That's how strong their bond was. Her blue orbs stared into his. She didn't say anything, nor did she make any movement.

Klaus didn't move or say anything either. He would let his little mate speak first once she was ready. But he was silently urging her to say something.

They both just looked into each other's eyes for quite some time. That is, until she finally spoke.

"You're back," she quietly said. Her voice still raspy from the nap she took.

"I am, sweetheart."

"Where have you been?" She frightfully whispered. "You were suppose to come to the shop . . . Only, you weren't there."

Her tears in her eyes appeared quickly. She tried to hold in her sobs, but she couldn't.

Klaus grabbed both sides of her face and tried to wipe her tears. But it seems the more he tries to wipe them away and make them disappear, more tears threatened to pour from her beautiful eyes.

"Shh, shh, Caroline," He cooed, "I'm so sorry. My flight got canceled today so I had to drive all the way from Chicago."

"I waited for you for so long! Do you know how long I waited for you?" The sounds of her sobs grew louder. "I was so scared that the wolves were going to kill me."

That did it. Klaus suddenly took her in his arms, comforting her. He felt so bad – no, not bad. What he was feeling was a whole new level of low. His heart broke from the sight of seeing his mate being so traumatized. He should've been there for her the moment she needed him most. He felt that he couldn't do anything except apologize.

"I'm so sorry, love." He was getting choked up. "I'm am so, so, sorry. No words could ever describe how sorry I am. I should have been there for you! Oh, Caroline, please forgive me."

Agony rippled in his voice as he continued to comfort Caroline in his arms.

She just buried herself deeper into his chest trying to bring herself closer to him if it was possible.

"Just don't leave, Nik." She begged. "Don't leave me."

'Never,' was his response.

After Klaus and Caroline composed themselves they went downstairs and sat in the living room where everybody was.  
Caroline fiercely grasped his hand. She didn't want him to let go, afraid that if he did then he would disappear forever.  
Klaus gently tightened his hold on her delicate hand, indicating that he wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I thank you for giving us a moment, Sheila."

Sheila nodded.

"Now, would you mind telling me why your pack attacked Caroline . . . again." He growled at Mason.

Mason's wolf wanted to growl back in defense, but he knew better. "My brother, the Alpha, plans to hunt down and capture you and Caroline."

Klaus tensed, "Why is that?"

"That's the thing . . . I don't know. The pack doesn't even know. But what I do know is that he is obsessed with you both and I can tell this is a whole new level of dangerous."

The air went still and it became eerie. With Mayor Lockwood, everything was unpredictable.

If Anna's heart still beat, it would be pounding right now. _No . . . Not again._ Even though her heart didn't beat, her breathing became different. Slightly quicker, indicating that she knew the answer to the questions they were asking. Klaus noticed this and spoke out.

"You know something, don't you?"

Anna's eyes shifted in his direction. She was apprehensive to tell him while Mason's presence was in the room. She didn't trust him because of his species.

"Come on, girl, you must know something," Klaus pushed.

"I do," She claimed.

"You know what my brother is up to?" Mason interrupted.

She glared at his direction but spoke anyway. "Your brother is planning a ritual."

"What kind of ritual?"

"One that's amazing, yet cruel at the same time. Very few know of this. I believe your brother found out because one of your ancestors did the ritual a few centuries ago."

"What kind of ritual, Anna?" Klaus pushed.

"The immunity to silver and wolfsbane."

"Wait a minute," Klaus spoke out, "How do you know of this ritual? And what does it have to do with me and Caroline?"

"It's not just you and Caroline, Klaus. It could be me and Jeremy as well."

Sheila heard stories of these rituals, but they were always unclear and the story would change every time she heard it. She couldn't tell which version was real or not. "Please, Anna, tell us," she begged.

Anna kept quiet for a few seconds. Just thinking about the death of her loved ones made her feel like the scar in her wounded heart was being opening up again, bringing the hurt and heartache.  
Jeremy knew of Anna's hurt, but knew very few details about it. He saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, encouraging her to go on.  
Anna was thankful that her little mate was trying to comfort her. She gave him a small smile and squeezed back.

"Very well. Centuries ago, there was a pack who had been hunting us down for decades. We didn't know why, but we knew they were dangerous. One day, the Alpha and a few members of his pack found us. My mother and stepfather, Jonathan, told me to run . . . to go and save myself. I strongly refused, but their determination was stronger than my stubbornness. They spared my parents and waited for a week before they were able to kill them."

"Why a week? And what does your parents have to do with the immunity of wolfsbane and silver?" Mason questioned.

Anna's eyes flashed. "Because,_ dog,_ they said they needed them during the full moon, and during that week I found out why they spared my parent's lives. The ritual took place during a full moon and the immunity requires three things: melted silver, liquid wolfsbane, and the hearts of true vampire mates."

Everyone gasped. Shock was at their core and their eyes were filled with horror and fear.  
Klaus' blood ran cold. When he heard that the ritual needed the hearts of true mates, he brought Caroline closer to his side.

"Sadly, my parents did not survive. I couldn't stop them, and I had to watch how they died."  
Anna spoke, staring off into space like she was reliving the memory. She remembered that it took all of her self-control not to rip off the Alpha's head.  
"I eventually got my revenge on the Alpha. But you must understand, after my mother's death I switched off my humanity for decades. I wasn't capable of feeling anything and . . . I killed . . . I killed the Alpha's pup."

"Oh, Anna," Sheila sighed sadly.

"I wanted him to suffer for what he did to me – to know what it was like to have your loved ones taken away. But I regretted what I did. I can never take that back now."

"It's okay, Anna," Jeremy said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Jer."

"You're welcome."

Mason couldn't believe it. First the news of the immunity, the death of a pup, but what he couldn't believe was the sacrifice of vampire mates. As much as he would love to have immunity, he knew it wasn't right. It was going against the balance of species. There will be consequences if someone tried to disturb that balance.  
"So . . . My brother thinks that Klaus and Caroline are mates? But she's just a little girl! That's considered pedophilic!" He exclaimed in outrage.

"Watch your tongue, wolf!" Klaus shouted.

"Well, isn't it? What does Caroline think of this? What about Jeremy?"

"I agree with Klaus," Anna spat. "You _should_ watch your tongue."

"It is not what you think, Mason." Sheila said reassuringly. Before she could continue, she didn't want the kids to be a part of this conversation.

"Children, the adults need to talk now. Can you wait up in the roof garden?"

"But we want to listen! We know this is about us," Jeremy gestured to Caroline, Bonnie, and himself. "Plus, what's a pedophile?"

Anna slapped Mason's arm. "Nice going wolf."

Mason quietly growled and glared at the female vampire.

Sheila sighed. "We'll explain later children. For now, please go to the garden."

The kids reluctantly went up the stairs, but they stopped, eavesdropping on their conversation. The adults didn't noticed because they were too absorbed in their arguments and explanations.

"Yes, they are mates," Sheila started. "But Klaus and Anna don't have those kind of feelings for them yet."

Mason snorted. "Oh, great. Hence the word 'yet', Sheila!"

"They will grow up to be adults! In the meantime, it is Klaus and Anna's job to just be there for them in times of need. A friend. A companion. Yes, they love their mates, but not in the way that you think. Like I said, they don't have to love them in _that _way just yet."

Mason shrugged. "Sorry, it seems a little creepy to me, but I understand."

Klaus was angry that the wolf made the assumption that his and Caroline's relationship was pedophilic. But he thought better of it because he knew that wolf didn't have a mate yet.  
"We care deeply for our mates. However, you do not understand the bond of mates yet because you, my friend, do not have one yet. So until you find a mate, I really don't expect you to simply just understand."

Mason knew he was right and didn't say anything but nodded his head in agreement. "So, what now? My brother is never going to stop unless he has you both in his possession."

Anna stepped forward. "Your brother won't be doing the ritual anytime soon. Yes, our mates are in danger, but there is one thing your brother doesn't know yet."

"And what's that?"

* * *

Richard Lockwood was in his office, pacing in anger. Nobody ever dared to enter his office because the power of his dominance makes the room harder to breath. Literally.  
He continued paced and threw stacks of papers from his desk, down on the ground. _So close._ He was this close to getting what he wanted. He rubbed his face in frustration and sighed. He bent down to collect and clean up the papers when something caught his eye.  
Richard saw the corner of the paper split. He slowly pulled apart the piece of paper only to find that two pages were stuck together. Apparently, he missed a _very important_ detail when performing the ritual. He crinkled up the paper and threw it across the room.

* * *

"Caroline has to be a full grown vampire in order for your brother to complete the ritual," Anna said.  
The room froze. Nobody really knew what to think.

"So . . ." Mason started. "That gives you time right? I mean–"  
Before he could even finish his sentence, the sound of guns rippled through the air. Everyone was on the ground while the bullets penetrated into the walls and old furnishing.

"GET THE CHILDREN!" Sheila shouted.

Klaus and Anna went to get the kids using their vampire speed. While Anna got Jeremy, Klaus got Caroline and Bonnie and hid behind a wall.  
Mason managed to sneak out the back door and ran around the house to and found five people shooting at the house. He phased in midair, and attacked the shooters, clawing and biting into their flesh.  
They tried to shoot the wolf, but he moved to quick. Going from gunman to gunman, one by one they fell. Dead.

"Okay," Mason called out after phasing back into his human form."They're gone."

Before they could come out, Klaus stopped them after seeing Mason in his naked glory. "Good heavens, mate, cover yourself up! There are children here." He threw Mason a rag that he got from the house.

"Who were those guys?" Anna asked. "Why would they shoot us if they don't know who we are?"

Klaus scan his surroundings and saw something that caught his eye. He walked over to one of the bodies and saw something spilling from the man's pouch. When he got a closer look, his eyes widened at the object: wooden bullets.  
"Mikael," he whispered in fear and stood up. "We need to go now," he urged. "It is no longer safe here."

"Let's go back to my shop," Sheila suggested. "It's probably the safest place to be now."

* * *

Sheila closed up the shop and put a protection spell throughout the rooms, while Klaus and Mason checked to see if the back room of the shop was safe. They drew the blinds of the windows closed, making sure nobody could see the inside. Anna tried comforting the children while they ate Gram's famous baked lemon cookies. She told them to be very quiet and to not say a word when the adults talked.

"All right," Mason said when entering the main room along with Klaus. "Everything's closed up. Now would someone please tell me why there are people trying to kill us? Although, it _does_ give me and Tyler a better reason to leave town."

"Mikael is back." Klaus' voice sounded monotonous.

"Who's Mikael?" Anna asked.

"Someone who you would never want to meet . . . my father."

"Your _father_ is the one that tried to kill us?"

"He must've compelled those humans to shoot us down."

"Not that I'm glad or anything, but if your father is someone to be feared by, why didn't he just shoot us himself?"

"Because he wants us to _fear_ him. That is what he does. Before he can take action, he will strike fear into our hearts. He's been chasing me for centuries, ever since I was turned into a vampire."

"This Mikael," Mason slowly said the name like it was dangerous. "Why does he want to kill you so badly?"

"I am an abomination to him."

"An abomination?"

"Prepare yourself, mate. I am not just a vampire." He looked at him, "I am also a werewolf."

Mason's eyes widen with shock. "So you're . . . a hybrid?"

Klaus smirked. "Apparently so."

"Well that explains so much."

"What?"

"I could feel your power of dominance when you accused me of taking Caroline." He paused then said in realization, "You're an Alpha."

"Of course. My real father was an Alpha himself."

"Your real father?"

"Mikael isn't my father," Klaus explained. "My mother had an affair with a man who lived in the same village as she did, and it turned out he was a werewolf. An alpha of a pack."

"That explains a lot."

"Well you're no longer safe staying here." Sheila interrupted, "The best for all of us right now is for Klaus and Anna to leave town."

Both pairs of mates stared at her in horror. To be separated from your mate is like asking to breathe without oxygen. It was hard enough for Anna and Jeremy to endure the pain of not being by each other's side for a year.  
It was harder for Klaus and Caroline, especially Caroline. She could barely stand it.  
Both of the vampires started arguing with the witch.

"Absolutely not! I just found Caroline!"

"I just got Jeremy back!"

"And I just found Anna!" Jeremy joined in. "I won't leave her side."

"We will _NOT_ leave our mates!" She growled.

"You don't have a choice!" The witch declared. "The longer you stay here more danger will come to Caroline and Jeremy! What would happen if they are both in Mayor Lockwood's hands? Or worst! They could even be in Mikael's hands!"

The two vampires knew the witch was right. As much as this situation sucked, they would do anything to protect their mates.  
Caroline was being unusually quiet. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. Her Nik just came back today and he had to leave? _Again._

"Mason you go and grab Tyler then get the heck out of here." Sheila went on. "Bonnie you come home with me."  
The little girl nodded. She didn't want to say anything that will make the situation worst.

"Anna, you take Jeremy home then come back here in an hour. Klaus, you do the same."

"NO!" Caroline, who was no longer quiet, spoke out.

Everybody was surprised at Caroline's outburst. Klaus looked at her with heartbreak. He understood her pain.

"Caroline," he started

"NO!" She screamed. "No, no, no." She shook her head repeatedly as her voice grew quieter and quieter.

"Sweetheart–"

"NO! NIK DON'T LEAVE! YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE! YOU JUST CAME BACK!" She cried  
Caroline felt like her soul was being split in two. She refused to live without him; it made her feel like she couldn't breath. Their bond was so strong that the agony of separation she felt brought her to her knees. She refused to ever feel like that ever again.

Klaus was immediately by her side, and his soul was being tortured. Her cries, her brokenness . . . He couldn't stand being away from her either, but he would do anything to keep her safe. He looked up at Sheila.

"You will keep her safe?"

"With my life," she replied.

Caroline's cries grew louder. "DON'T LEAVE, NIK! STAY!" She begged desperately. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!"

Sheila had no choice but to use a spell to knock her out. "Where are you going to take her?" She asked.

Klaus carried the blond beauty in his arms, admiring her gentle, peaceful face. If only she was like this when she awoke.

"I'm going to take her home. Then . . . I-I'm going to compel her to f-forget me."

Everyone gasped.

"No." Anna said in a breathless whisper. "No, Klaus, anything but that."

"You've seen her. She won't survive this! The best way for her to go on in life is for her to know that I never existed."

"But . . . knowing that she won't know you . . ."

"It's better than not knowing isn't it?"

She didn't say anything. Nobody did. Klaus had to do this. He must.

* * *

Bonnie stayed with Grams at the shop. Mason went home to get Tyler and immediately left town. Klaus brought Caroline home to spend his last moments with her. Anxiously waiting for her to wake up, but he hoped that she wouldn't have to wake up too soon.  
Anna brought Jeremy home, and unlike Klaus, she wouldn't compel Jeremy to forget her. Instead, she had a different job in mind.

"Jeremy, you know I have to leave right?"

He nodded sadly and tears were streaming down his face, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"I don't know. You must understand, you have to be strong okay? I _will_ come back. But it will be much longer than last time."

"Then it must be a really long time huh?"

"Very long," she agreed. "Before I go, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Jeremy, listen to me carefully. Caroline won't remember who Klaus is. So don't talk about Klaus or me or anything that has happened in the past two weeks. You cannot tell Caroline about Klaus; that is his job. Your job is to take care of her and to keep her safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He paused for a while, "Are you going to compel me to forget you?"

"Never," she said in a breathless whisper. "I will _never_ do that to you."

"Good." He sniffed. "I will miss you." His voice cracked.

Tears appeared in her eyes. She tightly hugged Jeremy. "Don't worry, I'll come back." She promised. "You will _always_ be my Jer-bear."

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too."

She kissed his forehead and Jeremy closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips on his skin.

"I'll see you soon."

By the time he opened his eyes Anna was already gone. Jeremy immediately ran into his room and locked the door. He cried all night, longing for her to be with him.

After Anna left Jeremy, she went back to the witch house and started bawling. Her cries were filled with agony. Her soul was calling out to Jeremy and it was all too painful. But she had to endure it, and she had to wait.

* * *

Klaus was sitting next by Caroline's bed, watching her sleep. Her parents weren't home yet, so it gave him one less thing to worry about.  
He couldn't believe he had to leave again. What was worst is that he had to leave just two weeks before her eighth birthday. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved the best. Klaus just had a few minutes left with Caroline and he dreaded this moment the most.

"Caroline." He shook her. "Wake up."

She stirred and eventually opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Klaus, but then all the memories came flooding back, and she started to cry again.

"You promised not to leave." She choked up.

"I know, sweetheart, but this is for your safety. I have to leave in order to keep you safe." His eyes showed great despair.

"Can't you just take me with you?" She begged.

"As much as I love that idea, I won't allow you."

"Why not?"

"Because Mikael is still out there, and I will never forgive myself if he brought harm to you."

She hid her face in the pillow, refusing to meet his eyes. She couldn't bear the goodbye that was coming.

"Caroline," he called out to her and rolled his eyes when she stubbornly shook her head. "Caroline, look what I got for your early birthday present."

She slowly turned to him and her eyes lit up at what she saw; an American Girl doll that looked exactly like her. The doll had her golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. Caroline was happy that she got what she wanted, but the joy she felt was not enough to get rid of the misery that was in her heart.

"Thank you so much," she said gratefully while admiring her doll.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He smiled then paused. "Caroline?"

"Hmm?"

"I must go now."

Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed. This was it. They both dreaded this terrible moment of goodbye.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered. Tears were now streaming down Caroline's face and she didn't even bother wiping them away.

Klaus had tears in his eyes and tried to be strong for her, but he could barely keep it together.

"I know, love. But I am thankful that we got to spend time together. Ever since I saw you, I knew you were special. You, Caroline, are the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for. Be strong, okay?"

Her lip quivered and she confessed, "I love you, Nik."

His breath hardened. He closed his eyes and the tears that held in his eyes fell. This time it was Caroline who wiped his tears away. He opened his eyes and what he was about to do next will break his heart bringing grief not only to himself, but to his little girl as well. She just won't be aware of it.

"I love you too, Caroline." He tried to hold in his sobs. "You will forget me and Anna and everything that has happened. Your days will go on normally like you have never met me." She stared at him blankly as he compelled her. "Sleep now, Caroline."  
Klaus tucked her in as she instantly went into a peaceful slumber. He brought his hand to his mouth trying to contain his cry while his tears fell. He looked at his sleeping angel and kissed her head.  
"This isn't goodbye, love," He whispered. "I swear I will come back for you. Mate," he called. "You are my heart, my love, and my light. I'll miss you so. I love you, my little girl."

* * *

Klaus and Anna met up at the shop just like the Bennett witch told them to do. The two vampires were quiet, trying to endure the pain from being away from their mate.

"Oh good, you're both here." They turned to see the witch approaching them. "I am so sorry, this had to happen."

"Yea, if you weren't protecting our mates with your spells I would have sucked the life out of you." Anna spat.

"I second that motion," Klaus followed.

"Oh, just admit it, this is the only way and you both know it. You should be grateful that I'm willing to help your mates."

They glanced at each other and knew she was right and didn't say anything to push her.

"So what now? Where will you two be going?" she asked.

"We're both going to see if there is any more details in this immunity ritual and if we can stop it," Klaus explained. "Anna will be leading the way."

"You two are friends now?" Sheila's brow rose.

"Not there quite yet," Anna claimed. "But we just want our mates to be safe, so we have to work together."

Klaus nodded his head in agreement.

"Well okay then. I'll be sure to take care of them," the witch promised.

"If anything happens to them–" Klaus threatened.

"Nothing will happen to them," she said with determination. "I'll see you both soon when the time comes."

They both nodded and parted their ways.

* * *

**So do you guys hate me yet? Please don't! I'm sorry it had to end that way, but it had to be done ;P Please review! It's what keeps me motivated to write the best for you all!**

**If you guys want to know what inspired this story, read my reply to TVDKClunatic below :)**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter! My username is OhPossibilities :)**

**ta-el-el:** Yeaaah, I couldn't think of anything else lol! Yes, the Salvatores and the Originals will be in the story. I just have a hard time trying to come up on how they will all fit into this.

**justine: **I absolutely love reading your reviews! Don't worry, you'll see a grown up Caroline in the next chapter. I'm very eager to write about her once she's grown up and all :)

**mysticgirl125:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy you love it! It really means a lot :D

**TheDreamy:** Thanks for reading my story! I'm glad you like it :)

**Angelical love:** Thanks for following me on Twitter! I hope you don't hate me haha.

**RippahGoneWolf:** You are sooo awesome! Thank you so much on reviewing each of my chapters! Haha I love your username. The word 'Rippah' makes me want to say it with a british accent lol!

**DreamsBeatReality:** No problem! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Grace5231973:** Sorry if it creeps you out. You'll see her all grown up in the next chapter :) sorry you had to wait so long!

**TVDKClunatic:** Thank you so much! No, the bonfires is not going to happen a lot. I didn't think it would be like Twilight because what really inspired this story is when I saw a trailer of The Time Traveler's Wife. I was thinking, "What would happened if Klaus met Caroline when she was a kid?" And now TA-DA! My Light was born hehe. But I apologize if you felt like it was a bit similar to Twilight. I still wanted to keep the vampirism and werewolf plots in it.

**redbudrose:** You will see her all grown up in the next chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long! And sorry if it made you creeped out. Believe me, that wasn't my intention at all haha.

**Guest:** It's ok :)

**Guest:** LOL! Patience is a virtue :P I'm also eager to write a grown up Caroline already. You'll see her all grown up in the next chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! It's been a while hasn't it? Gosh, I'm so sorry about that. But I was pretty busy and guess what? I graduated! So I'm happy about that hehe. Thank you all for loving this story! I read all of your reviews and I'm just blown away by the love you all have for this story! I thank each and every one of you! Check my replies to your reviews below!**

**Who here watched the season finale? OMG! Stefan has a doppleganger?! Katherine's a human! Jeremy's alive! Matt and Rebekah are official?! But most important of ALLLL, the highlight of the night, KLAUS KISSED CAROLINE'S CHEEK! I literally cannot contain my feels! Wish it was on the lips, but the cheek is better than nothing haha. I'm so happy that there was no drama interaction with Klaroline and it ended in a happy, loving way.**

**So here's an update! Twitter shout out to cgrants! Thank you so much for interacting with me on Twitter! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Yearning Soul**

"Jeremy! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Elena yelled.

He groaned and yawned, opening his chocolate brown eyes and rubbing them, demanding them to stay open. While getting ready for school that morning, he thought about what he needed to do for the day, and like every other morning, the first person that comes to his mind was Anna. His Anna. Oh, how he missed her. He wondered if she misses him too, though it seemed like a ridiculous thought considering they are mates, but it is a thought that he couldn't help but wonder. Every moment they spent together was still fresh in his mind and his heart was filled with sadness and longing. He could feel his soul calling out to her, grieving. He had in mind that today was the date when she and Klaus left Mystic Falls ten years ago. Jeremy still kept his promise; he didn't mention anything and still looked out for Caroline to that day.  
For Caroline... Well she yearned for siblings, but since her parents divorced many years ago it was futile. Luckily, she had Jeremy. He and Caroline were very close while growing up together and he was like the little brother she never had. Though, at some times, he acts like the older brother by being protective, looking out, and guiding her constant "emptiness," which really meant the emptiness of her soul. He tried his best to keep Caroline in check over the years.  
For so long she attempted to do reckless things like getting into cars with strangers or starting fights with other girls in school, hoping that there would be some sort of satisfaction coming out from it. Fortunately, Jeremy stopped her before she could even finish the job. He wanted to tell her about that night, but he knew it wasn't in his place to tell. Only Klaus could do that now.

"Jeremy! You up yet?" Elena once again yelled.

"Yea! Yea! I'm up!" He yelled back, rolling his eyes.

"Well hurry up or I'm going to leave then you'd have to drag your butt to school!"

"Well geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Your monthly gift must be here." He said while descending down the steps.

"Jeremy!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously. "Even if I did, it is none of your business to know."

"But you do have it." He stated with a smirk.

She glared at him then sighed, "Just . . . get in the car already."

"But I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Too bad! You should've gotten out of bed earlier. Plus, school is starting in 10 minutes! Might as well skip."

"But it's the most important–"

"Oh, don't give me that 'it's the most important meal of the day' crap," She interrupted. "That's the consequence of waking up late."

"But–"

"Ah!"

"It is–"

"Don't want to hear it!"

"BUT!"

"No! Now, get your butt in the car!" She pointed out.

Jeremy pouted, "Fine, but don't be surprised if I'm all skin and bones by the time school is over.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen."

He playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

* * *

That morning in Mystic Falls High School, all is well and students are going by at their usual pace. Nothing interesting has happened since Anna and Klaus left town ten years ago, not that anybody has noticed.  
Caroline stood in front of her locker feeling miserable. She always felt miserable two weeks before her birthday and didn't know why. She just assumed it was a hormonal imbalance before Mother Nature gave her monthly gift. Being popular and all she had to put on a mask and fool everybody in the school (and in town) that she was okay. Ever since her parents split up, she didn't appear as bright as she once was. The people in town didn't know that her parents weren't the only reason.  
Caroline slammed her locker door shut in frustration.

"Whoa, hey, now." Bonnie approached her. "Why the grumpy mood?"

"Sorry," she apologized miserably. "I'm always like this before my birthday."

"But it's not for another two weeks."

"I know! That's what's so weird about it!" She quietly said, not wanting to draw attention towards herself. "I feel like I want to cry all the time during this time of year! Ugh, I'm so sick of it! It's like I'm having my period but worse!"

"Okay, Care, breathe." Bonnie rubbed Caroline's arms. She hoped that it would bring comfort.

"That's just it! I feel . . . I feel . . ."

"Feel what, sweetie?"

"Like I can't breathe!" She started pacing in front of Bonnie for thirty seconds before sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry. I'm just . . . tired."

Before she could respond, Caroline was already walking away. Bonnie hated seeing her best friend like this. She has been for almost ten years, but this is the first where Caroline actually snapped. Usually, she would just mope about it.

Jeremy, who saw the whole thing, walked up to Bonnie.

"She's miserable without him," he said. "How much longer does she have to wait? Do _we_ have to wait?"

"I don't know." She replied. "Her soul is calling out to him. She misses him even though she doesn't remember him."

"This is the first she's ever snapped," he said.

"At least it's better than being quiet about it. Remember what she did last year?"

He nodded. After waiting for a few seconds he spoke again. "Bonnie, I'm worried she'll do _that_ again."

"You're not the only one who's worried. Make sure she doesn't repeat the same thing."

"Way ahead of you, witch." He walked in the same direction Caroline went.

* * *

Caroline had managed to calm down a bit, but that didn't mean she felt any better. She was already outside by the time the first bell rung. She didn't care. She felt so empty. She'd done so many stupid things to try to at least fill her soul with something. Caroline couldn't explain why, but she can literally feel that this emptiness is consuming her. She was about to lose it until Jeremy called her out.

"Caroline!"

She turned and groaned. As much as she appreciated Jeremy looking out for her, he seems to be a bit overprotective.

"What, can't you see I'm not in the mood?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond to her question, but Caroline continued on, interrupting him.

"Don't even think about pulling that overprotective brother mojo role on me. You've been doing more of that since last year."

He put his hands up, "I'm just worried, Care. You snapped right in front of Bonnie, and you look like you're about to lose it again."

"I swear it's like you're the one who's older than me," she mumbled then sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just . . . this has been happening for ten years now and I can't stand it."

Jeremy looked at her seriously, "Hey, don't do what you did last year."

She looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she's ever seen. "I just don't get why I'm feeling like this every year two weeks before my birthday." She put her head in her hands. "I'll be turning eighteen this year; which is supposed to be the best year of your life!"

"Come on," he called out. "Let's get out of here. You need a day out."

She looked up and questioned, "What about school?"

"Screw school. Let's go to Gram's shop, grab a batch of her lemon cookies and go to the woods."

She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly spoke, "The woods? Why?"

"I need to show you something."

* * *

Over the years, Jeremy and Caroline grew close to Sheila and eventually started calling her Grams.

Sheila still kept her word and protected the children – though they are no longer children.

They both entered Sheila's herb shop and called her out. The place still had the same style. Nothing has changed much, at least, the physical aspect of it.

"Well, my, my," Sheila smiled. "If it isn't two of my favorite people. Aren't ya'll suppose to be in school?"

"We have a good reason to bail and two? Surely a favorite only needs to be one of us Grams." Jeremy said, giving Sheila a hug.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Caroline smugly said.

Grams raised a brow. "You know there was a time where we say 'hello' to each other."

Caroline sighed, "Sorry. Hi, Grams." She said giving Sheila a hug.

"See now was that so hard? You may now go and use the bathroom."

Caroline gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

Sheila waited for a few seconds until Caroline was out of sight. When she heard her shut the bathroom door, she turned back to Jeremy.

"How is she doing?" She asked.

"Oh you know," Jeremy started. "Today just basically marks the day he left which leaves her in a depressed state. She's miserable without him. It's been years Grams, how much longer do we have to wait? We're miserable without our mates." His voice cracked.

Sheila came over to hug him. "I know sweetie, I know. At least the mayor isn't bothering you two."

"Yea, all thanks to you and your witchy protection skills," he gently smiled.

She smiled back. "Your mate also tries to protect you too you know."

He smiled sadly, "I know. I just miss her so much."

"Jeremy misses who?"

Jeremy jumped at the sound of Caroline's voice when she entered the room, "No one!" He squeaked, "Jeremy misses no one!"

She raised a brow and narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay, I know I may be moody and all, but I know when something's up. Who do you miss?" She questioned.

"I don't miss anyone!"

"Seriously?" She exclaimed. "Jer, you know me, I like to know these things!"

He groaned, "Let's just leave it. Besides, this day is about you not me." He grabbed a basket full of Gram's lemon cookies. The two bid their goodbye to Sheila, and continued to bicker with each other.

Sheila laughed at the two. It seemed like it was yesterday when she discovered that these kids were bound to be the mates of vampires. Only they were no longer kids, but young adults. Where did the time go by? Sheila wondered when will the time come where the mates reunite.

* * *

After Jeremy and Caroline visited Sheila in the shop, the two are now walking in the woods. Caroline still tried to convince Jeremy to open about missing Anna, but he's apprehensive about it considering the promise he made ten years ago.

"Jeremy," Caroline whined, "why are we walking in the woods? Don't you think it's dangerous?"

"Come on, Caroline, I have something to show you that I've never shown anybody before."

"Wow, I feel so special." She sarcastically said. She caught up her pace while Jeremy walked a few feet ahead of her.

A smug smile was upon his face, "Oh, Caroline, if you only knew." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

He didn't acknowledge her and continued on walking until the witch house appeared in sight.

"An abandoned house?" Caroline said. "What makes this dump so special?"

Jeremy felt offended when Caroline called this house a dump. But he didn't blame her since she didn't even remember this place. He wanted to speak out and defend this house since it's special.

"Ahhh," he stalled, "it holds memories that are dear to my heart."

"This place? How can this place hold precious memories if you never showed anybody this place? Besides me of course." Caroline pointed out.

He ignored her comment. "Come on, let's go inside."

When Jeremy opened the door to the house, you would think that the place would look ten years older. Over the years, Jeremy had the privilege of teaching himself to repair the inside of the house, replacing it with new wood and new furnishing when he had the money. Sheila also helped with most of the work, but Jeremy was determined to make the house extra special.

"Wow, I thought it would look worse inside. You fixed all this?"

"Yep, for about ten years."

Caroline stood by in front of the door, apprehensive about the structure inside.

Jeremy chuckled, "I promise you Caroline, you're not gonna fall through the floor," he said reassuringly.

She bit her lip and stepped inside. Once her foot entered the house, she gasped. A strong feeling of déjà vu and recognition tingled throughout her body.

"Caroline?" Jeremy called out, but she didn't hear him. Her eyes vigorously searched the room that stood before her, trying to see if she recognized something. She didn't know what it was, but her soul felt like it was calling out to this place, to _him_. The longing and yearning was so strong, Caroline didn't even realize there were tears in her eyes. It made her feel more miserable than before. She blinked them back.

"Caroline? What's wrong?"

She swallowed but didn't look at him, "Have I been here before?"

His eyes slightly widened, but Jeremy still composed himself, "I don't think so."

She sniffed, "It's weird, I . . . feel like I've been here before."

"Come on," Jeremy said, "Let me show you the roof."

Caroline didn't know what to feel at this point. She knew for sure she hadn't been to the house before, but it was weird all over again when she saw the garden rooftop. Believe it or not, Jeremy also took care of Caroline's rooftop garden, and it was _beautiful_. The sight of it absolutely took her breath away. The strong feeling of déjà vu came back, but instead of overwhelming Caroline, it calmed her in a way. Like a pleasant memory she experienced, but couldn't remember what it was.

"This. Is. Amazing." She said in awe. She bent and sniffed the roses.

Jeremy smiled, glad that Caroline was enjoying herself for now. He took pride at the garden and the house that he'd grown to love. "Thanks. Took me a while to tend the flowers here, but I manage to figure it out."

She smiled back at him, "Is it okay if I come here sometimes?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. It's pretty much your right."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline was suspicious because his smiled appeared to look like he was hiding something. Like he knew something she didn't, but decided to let it go and enjoy her time here.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was nighttime and Klaus Mikaelson was in the London Eye, looking over the city lights in the horizon. To every human, it would be a pleasure to visit this amazing country, it's culture, and enjoying the experience with someone you love, but ever since he left Caroline, Klaus couldn't enjoy his life before he met her mate. And he didn't blame her. No, he just misses her. _So much._ His soul is crying out for her. Not to mention, his wolf as well. Pining and howling in heartbreak; yearning to get close to his mate.

"Stop looking so glum, brother. The frown that's been upon your face for ten years will eventually turn that little beauty into an old maid." Kol smirked at him.

Klaus sighed, "I'm not in the mood, Kol." He said without turning away from the view.

"Come on now, ever since you left Mystic Falls ten years ago you've been miserable and I have no idea what caused it. I'm tired of guessing and assuming brother. Open up to me." Kol urged, standing next to him like he was showing support.

Klaus was quiet for a while and Kol waited patiently for him. He was exhausted of carrying his burdens alone, so he decided to open up and whispered, "I miss her."

Kol's eyebrows furrowed, "Who Niklaus?"

"Caroline," he said quietly, "Caroline Forbes. My mate."

Kol's eyes widened at first and then there was a glint that flashed in his eyes. He heard Klaus's story from beginning to end, from meeting his mate up to the point where he left her. After he finished his story, Klaus waited for Kol's reaction.

He huffed, "Well it's about time."

Klaus abruptly turned his head in the direction towards his brother. He was confused. "Now what does that mean?"

Kol shrugged, "Well . . . there is one thing I've known for a while now."

"What?"

"Well," he paused and played with the zipper on jacket. "I've known about vampires having mates long before you did."

This surprised and angered Klaus, "Should I even bother asking why you kept such an important information to yourself?"

"Come now Niklaus, when you first heard you had a mate, what was your first thought?"

Klaus went back to that time, "I . . . couldn't believe it. I loved it. I love her. I felt . . . hope." He said breathlessly, relishing the memory when his eyes first laid on Caroline.

"And this is where the 'but' comes in," Kol smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You were going to abandon her at first didn't you? Before you even met her or what she even looked like."

Klaus was taken back, "Now how could you have possibly known that?"

"I've always known things, brother. Then again, I've actually known since the beginning when we were turned into vampires."

Klaus breathed in and out slowly, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"Mother insisted that every vampire being should find their mates when the time is right."

"Mother? Mother knew of this?" A distressed Klaus asked.

"You should know, Mother knew of this knowledge before she turned us. Your real father, the Alpha, and our Mother were true mates to each other. Mikael found out and killed your father, leaving our Mum in heartbreak."

Klaus was breathing heavily. Small tears were appearing in his eyes, but it wasn't noticeable.

"Why would Mother tell you all of this, but not me? Or Elijah? Finn? Rebekah?" He whispered defensively.

"Mother told me all of this because I was snooping through her witchy things, and she scolded me after I found the knowledge of mates in both vampires and werewolves."

"How was Mother the true mate of a werewolf Alpha?"

"From what I remember, witches are an exception to be mated to werewolves as well."

"What about vampires?"

Kol shook his head, "Not that I know of, brother. But the reason why I haven't told you or anyone else is because vampires can live for an eternity. A vampire's mate may not even exist until a few centuries later, like your Caroline. If a vampire knew of this knowledge before his mate is born, the darkness within him will grow rapidly. He will desperately seek for his mate before the time is right and ripe. When a vampire meets his mate, then that timing is _right_."

"What will happen when the vampire doesn't find his mate?"

Kol stared in the distance, his face stiff. "He will end up killing hundreds and thousands of innocents. One or most of those victims could possibly be someone else's mate. Which will make matters worst."

Then it all clicked, "Is that what happened to you, Kol?"

Kol didn't answer him for a while. Klaus took it at a yes. "When I found out from the beginning, I started looking for her, much to Mother's dismay. And when I couldn't find her, I was in a rage. I've lost count at the lives I took with my own hands. At one point, I couldn't take it anymore and just gave up."

"Have you found her yet?"

He smiled, "Actually, she was born eighteen years ago, I still feel the pull. But I never had the courage to go and find her because of my past. I have abandoned her, Klaus. And it's painful every single day because my soul is calling out to her."

"Brother," he comforted him, his anger long forgotten. "If she's your true mate, then she will understand. It wasn't easy when my Caroline found out that I was a vampire. Do you know what she looks like?"

He shook his head, "No, but I bet she is _beautiful_. There is just one thing . . ."

"What?"

"She's in Mystic Falls."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review! Check out a TEASER of a future chapter to My Light from my reply to justine!**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr under OhPossibilities!**

* * *

**chibichibi98: **Well, idk how it is in canons, but the way how I portray them will be a little different than the tv show.

**Zoe1010**: I didn't understand what you said, I'm glad you like the story! :D

**Riah2386**: Aw thank you! I've always wanted someone to portray Mason in that way. I'm sad that he got killed too :(

**Sam**: Thank you so much!

**TheDreamy**: Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter :) Ahh, their reunion is still forming in my head lol!

**CarolineFan**: I'm so happy you love the story! Thank you so much! Haha you were close, it's 10 years :)

**PixieQueen1223**: Haha this is how I started my story believe it or not :P Hope you won't be sad for too long! :(

**glevez25**: Thank you :)

**RockaRosalie**: They'll be reunited soon :)

**Astrid**: You're wish is my command ;D

**Curious Blonde:** Their reunion is still forming in my head. But it's getting there :) thank you for loving this fic!

**ILoveAllBooksTVDKlaroline-Kol:** Wow, you're username is a word full! But I love books, TVD, Klaroline, and Kol so I don't mind ;D Hope you won't be sad for too long!

**XxLost-In-The-EchoxX**: Thank you so much! Haha glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**DGfleefox**: They're now grown up :) Oh, I never really thought of that before. I'm not really into those, but I'm opened to new ideas about it :)

**xxxbulletxxx**: Caroline most likely wouldn't "survive" if Klaus went away. I didn't put this in the story, but Klaus wanted Caroline to grow up without having the worry of running away from the danger like Klaus has. Plus, if Klaus had taken Caroline with him it would just be more of a threat to her safety since Mikael is chasing Klaus. Mikael doesn't know about Caroline just yet.

**Jwakeel**: This chapter has answered your wish! Ta-daaaa! lol ;)

**TVDKClunatic**: I'm so glad you loved the previous chapter! Oh, no problem :) Haha I didn't think the bonfire scene would be like Twilight haha. I think that's a little funny lol! I'm trying to update sooner. Coming up with twisting ideas and perfecting them is harder than it is haha :P But I'm sorry I made you wait long!

**justine**: I love reading your reviews! You understand the story so well! You'll be seeing Klaus when it's Caroline's 18th birthday :D

**mkittycat1**: I'm trying to update sooner :)

**A Lonely Lily**: Thank you!

**nolechi512**: Yes! You guessed it! Haha a lot of readers were questioning it and thinking it was weird hahaha. I am :) It's just Kol for now though.

**HH1098**: Thank you! I'll try to update sooner!

**RippahGoneWolf**: Haha still love your username! ;D

**LoveandWinning**: Yes, they have a very strong friendship :) I'm still working on how to bring back Anna and Klaus in the right timing.

**klausy**: Don't worry! I'm not doing that! You have nothing to worry about that! haha

**DreamBeatReality**: I'm trying, I'm trying :)

**vampiregirl004**: Thank you so much!

**hopeless637**: WOW! Thank you so much! I'm still trying to come up with new ways :)

**yourloved**: THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means so much!

**Siren's Fire**: Haha really? I think the show hurts more than my story does lol! Sadly no, I'm not approaching Caroline and Damon in that way. Klaus won't beat him up. I'm doing a different approach. Sorry :( but thanks for reviewing!

**ilovetvd**: I can assure you, Caroline won't be together with someone else :)

**Ouatbtrtvd**: Thanks for not being mad :)

**Grace5231973**: Haha didn't want to make it creepy, the whole plot of it was building that momentum of heartbreak.

**crazyrawrx3**: Thanks you :) And I'm trying to update sooner.

**Princess Aziza**: Just Kol for now, I'm still thinking on how to bring the Originals and the Salvatore brothers in this story.

**EmmaRedVelvet**: Thank you so much! :D

**tyrion**: That's very creative :) I never thought of the both of them like that, but sadly I won't be doing that. Sorry :(

**Guest**: I changed some of the plots compared to the show because if I followed the way how the show did it, then I wouldn't be able to make it like how it is now. Finn and Sage will, of course, be mates :) But not Mason and Rebekah, though that is a creative approach :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for your reviews! Your dedication to this story always blows me away! I love how you're asking questions on Twitter and Tumblr on when I will be posting the next chapter. Sometimes I think it's just a small story and all, but then I see how you're all big fans of My Light. You're all AMAZAAANGGGG!**

**NEWS: I will be leaving for vacation this Tuesday, and the place where I'm going probably won't have internet, so I'll be writing chapters in my notes. IF, however, do have access through internet, it will be just giving spoilers and interacting with you all. I will be gone for at least 3 weeks. I HOPE that I'll be able to write a lot of chapters to make up for the time lost.**

**Thanks for the congrats wishes on being a graduate :D**

**Enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr under OhPossibilities :D**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Losing the Will to Live**

Caroline was on the roof garden of the abandoned witch house, doing her homework. Ever since Jeremy showed her the house, she quickly became attached to the place. She also had a sneaking suspicion that she had been here before, but decided not to dwell on it for too long.  
For the first time, in a long time, Caroline felt absolutely at peace with this place. Sure, she still felt miserable, but this house made it seem bearable for her. She just wished she found this place sooner.

* * *

_It was the morning after Klaus and Anna left Mystic Falls, and little Caroline woke up feeling very unhappy. So unhappy, in fact, the word "unhappy" would be the incorrect term to describe what she was feeling. Caroline was too young to understand, but she felt her soul calling out to something . . . or someone. Even her heart hurt, like it was splitting apart.  
__Her birthday was not a happy one at that. It was the day her parents finalized their divorce. Her father left Mystic Falls as well, and her mother was busier than ever.  
__It was three in the afternoon, and Caroline was in her room lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She turned to her side and noticed something different with her dolls. She slowly got up and picked up the doll and examined it. Its blond hair could shine like the sun if you reflect it in the light at just the right angle, and her blue eyes looked gentle and serene when you admire her face. It was the American Girl doll that Klaus got for her._

_ "Since when did I have an American Girl doll?" She wondered aloud. __Of course, she was happy to own one, but_ _she didn't possess any memories of buying one. She just shrugged and played with her new favorite doll._

_ Ten minutes later, she could hear her mother talking on the phone. Caroline knew that meant she had to go soon._

_ "Caroline," her mother called out._

_ Caroline walked to the living room, watching her mom grab her things to get ready._

_ "I'm sorry, sweetie. I know I have to leave, but they need me at the station. You do understand right?"_

_ She glumly nodded._

_ "Besides," Liz continued, "you could go to Bonnie's house and have her nanny take care of you as well."_

_ Caroline stared at her mother in confusion. "Bonnie has a nanny?"_

_ "Yes, darling. Don't you remember? You introduced him to me two weeks ago." Liz finished packing her things and faced her daughter. "He told me his name is Niklaus."_

_ "Who's Niklaus?" She asked with confusion. She never met a Niklaus, but the name did something to her heart._

_ Liz frowned at her daughter's question, but before she could reply to her, she heard knocking in her front door. When she checked to see who it is, she smiled welcomingly at the person._

_ "Sheila, it's so great to see you! How have you been?"_

_ Sheila stood in front of the door with her famous lemon baked cookies. "I'm doing well, thank you. I just came by to drop these for Caroline and wish her a happy birthday." She cheerfully said._

_ Liz's smile was replaced with the look of horror as she realized that today was the day of her baby girl's birthday. "Oh, Caroline." She whispered._

_ Sheila frowned at Liz, "You forgot didn't you?"_

_ "Oh, how could I forget Caroline's birthday." She buried_ _her face in her hands. "There was so much going on with the divorce and Bill leaving . . . How could I have let this happened?"_

_ "Oh Liz, I know it was not easy, but you can make it up to Caroline by spending the day with her." Sheila suggested, comforting the devastated mother._

_ "I can't. They need me in the department now…"_

_ "Liz," Sheila's voice sounded wary, "As your friend I am telling you that with everything going on, Caroline needs to be your first priority now. She is your daughter and she need you." She was giving daggers as she looked into Liz's eyes._

_ She sighed then tried to avoid the subject. "I can't deal with this, I have to go. Do you think you can…"_

_ "Watch her? Of course, dear." Sheila was disappointed in Liz's lack of determination to be a mother towards Caroline._

_ Sheila went into the house and found Caroline sitting behind a wall that was close to the front door. She heard everything her mother said and was devastated about it._

_ "I'm sorry, child." Sheila looked at the broken girl._

_ "She doesn't care." Caroline quietly said as the tears in her eyes glistened._

_"No, sweetheart, she does care." The witch moved closer to her and began to stroke her hair, comforting her. "She just has a lot going on that's all."_

_ "I have a lot going too!" She broke down and cried._

_ Sheila brought her closer while Caroline kept on crying. "Shh, I know, honey. I know."_

* * *

It was the worst birthday she had ever experienced. Albeit, ten years have passed, the memory and emotional pain was still fresh in her mind. It wasn't that bad after her eighth birthday. As she continued to grow, her mom made sure to never miss another birthday again. It was somewhat bearable throughout the years, but it never felt satisfying to Caroline.

"Caroline!" Jeremy voice called out to her. "You up here?"

"Yea!" Caroline shouted in reply.

"Ah, there you are." He walked towards her once he reached the roof. "You seem content." He pointed out, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "I am. At least, for the moment."

"Come on, you're coming with me to school. Elena finally let me borrow her car while she goes with Bonnie."

"You know, I think you treat me like a sister more than you do to Elena."

Jeremy laughed and put his arm over her shoulder. "Elena may be my sister and all, but you're like my sister too."

"Aw, well thanks." She playfully pushed him.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena met up at the Mystic Grill after school and were discussing about Caroline's birthday.

"Care, come on." Elena whined, "You're turning 18 next week and you don't have any plans? Miss-control-freak-who-likes-to-plan-things?"

"Look, other parties and events are fine, I can handle those. It's just . . . I don't want to do anything this year."

"Care, you know how your mom is when you don't want to celebrate your birthday." Bonnie gently reminded her.

"I know! I know she's trying to make it up to me, but I just need space to breathe. Is that too much to ask?" She exasperatedly reacted.

"Very." They both said in unison.

Just then a former resident of Mystic Falls entered the Grill. Both girls' eyes widened and gawked at the sight of him all fit and grown up.

"What are you two looking at?" Caroline asked. "You both look like you've just seen a ghost."

Both girls pointed at the person who was talking with Matt. When Caroline turned, she gaped at the sight of him.

"Is that . . . _Tyler Lockwood_? What is _he_ doing here?" Caroline looked back at her two best friends, still appalled.

"Um, I assume he moved back?" Bonnie guessed.

"But if he moved back then won't his uncle be back as well?"

Bonnie just shrugged. "What do I know?"

Caroline just sighed. "Well, girls, thank you for this lunch date, but I gotta get going. And please," she pressed, "no party."

"Caroline-" Elena started.

"I mean it. No party."

"Fine," she glumly said.

When Caroline was no longer at a hearing distance, Elena said, "We're throwing a party for her right?"

"Definitely," replied Bonnie.

They clinked their glasses and drank their drinks with a plan already forming in their mind.

* * *

Caroline decided to go to Sheila's herb shop to have a talk with her. Caroline is much more close with Sheila rather than Liz. The witch gave her advice and guidance to her while Liz barely acted like a parent, but it's not her fault. Caroline simply understood why Liz is always so busy, and Sheila tried her best to influence Caroline to not be bitter against her mom.

"Grams?" She called out.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Sheila called out from the back.

"Yea."

"Would you please come in here, sweetheart?"

The nickname sort of triggered something in Caroline. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shook her head, "Sure. You need help with something?" Caroline asked while going into the back room.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Could you please get that box for me up there, sweetie? I'm not as young as I once was, and I don't want to harm myself."

"Of course," Caroline grabbed a stool so she could easily reach the box.

At the same time, both women heard the door opened, meaning there was a customer in the shop.

"I'll be right back, Caroline. I have to go and take care of the customer." Sheila said.

"Oh yea, no problem. Got everything under control here." Caroline genuinely smiled.

Sheila went to the front desk and saw a young man she never saw before. She was a little skeptical, but decided to be polite anyway.

"Hello, sir, what can I help you with today?"

"Yea, uh, my mom is not feeling well, and she told me that she usually gets your herbs from this shop." The young man said.

"Oh? And who is your mother?"

"Uh . . . Carol Lockwood." He sheepishly replied while scratching his head.

Sheila's eyes widened with surprise. "Tyler? Tyler Lockwood is that you? Boy, have you grown!"

He chuckled at her reaction. "Thank you. My uncle has been training me to be fit and all."

"How is your uncle? I haven't seen him since you both left Mystic Falls ten years ago."

"He's great. He's been teaching and guiding me in a lot of new things. Sometimes I think he's more like my big brother rather than an uncle you know?"

"Your uncle is a good man."

He nodded in agreement. "He is."

"Grams, why are there books in this box? I thought they were just supplies?" Caroline said while coming into the room with the box she carried. She continued to shuffle to see what else is inside without looking up from the box as she spoke. "I mean these books look very old. Are you sure we need them?"

"Caroline? Caroline Forbes?"

When she looked up and saw Tyler, everything had stilled. Caroline was speechless and couldn't find her voice to speak. She couldn't believe the person who bullied her during her childhood was standing right before her.

All the memories of her being bullied surfaced and brought a slight grudge she held for Tyler. But she remembered that he apologized for his behavior and abuse, only to never see him again until ten years later.

"Tyler . . ." She whispered.

"In the flesh." He spreads out his arms, gesturing to himself and gave his most charming smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Picking up my mom's herbal medicine."

Sheila realized that her customer was waiting on her. "Oh, they're in the back. Excuse me while I go get them." She said then left the two of them alone in the room.

Awkward tension filled the air as the once former bully and victim stood on the same ground in each other's presence.

"How have you been? It's been a while." Tyler said.

"I'm doing okay. As you can see I'm helping Grams with her shop." She nervously laughed, making the whole awkward situation tangible.

"So . . ." Caroline started. "What are you doing back in town? If you don't mind me asking."

He clicked his tongue, "So eager to get rid of me already?"

"What? No, I mean–I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was–"

Her stuttering was cut off by his laughter. "Relax Caroline, I was just joking."

She breathed a sigh of relief then playfully glared at him. "That's not funny. And since when were you this light-hearted?"

"Light-hearted?" He baffled with amusement.

"Yes, I remember when we were kids you were always so intense and uptight."

"Hey now, don't go hating on the old me. I was lost back then kay? This is the new and improved me." He proudly states.

"Hmm, and what am I suppose to do now? Bow down at your feet and kiss them?" She snorted.

"No, but you could go out on a date with me."

She looked at him in bewilderment and her mouth was ajar. Caroline was not use to guys asking her out because all of them were always interested in Elena. Once Elena turns them down, they would notice Caroline as their second option. So someone putting her first wasn't something she's use to.

Before she could give him an answer, Sheila came back with a batch of Carol's medicine.

"Here you go Ty, these herbs will help your mom for at least two weeks."

"Well, I guess that's my queue to leave so I better get going then. Thank you again for the herbs, Sheila." He smiled then turned to Caroline. "And I will be looking forward to your answer the next time we meet." Tyler smugly said and left the shop, smiling.

"Well, well, what was that all about missy?"

Caroline snapped out of her daze, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the goo-goo eyes he gave you, and what's this question he asked that made him look forward to your next meeting?"

Caroline sighed, "He asked me out."

"WHAT?" This brought a shock throughout Sheila's body. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. I was saved by the bell, or in this case, you."

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I have enough on my plate. Plus, being with Tyler just brought back old memories of him bullying me. I'm not ready to trust him yet."

"My, my, Caroline. I must say you are starting to become the lady." The Bennett witch said proudly.

Caroline smiled then hugged her, "It's all because of you."

Sheila's heart warmed at her words. Both women took the time to spend with one another. Although, it was a pleasant moment for Caroline, she still felt like something was missing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeremy was at the witch house restoring the broken walls on the second floor. This is what he did during most of his free time for the past ten years. It built up some muscle for him, and he enjoyed his accomplished work every time a new project presented itself in the house.  
An hour later, he looked at his finished work feeling satisfied. He went down the flight of stairs, preparing to leave, but he smelled something that came from the kitchen.  
He saw a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon. Not only that, but there was also juice, milk, and chocolate chip pancakes.  
Jeremy was quite famished, but he didn't know where these plates of delicious food came from. He was beyond confused. Until he spotted a card that had his name on it and opened it.

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Wake up earlier next time._

The card didn't say who it was from. Jeremy wondered if it was Elena who set this up for him, but that was impossible since she never knew about this place.  
He immediately thought of Caroline, but she wasn't there when he complained about not having breakfast.  
His eyes widened in realization and in a quick movement, he looked behind him and his heart neared with excitement and happiness.  
There she stood in a simple white dress. Her hair was curled and it still had the same length the last time he saw her. But her eyes shone with happiness and she stared back at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Anna?" He whispered not believing it.

"Hi Jeremy," she quietly replied.

They stood there for what seemed like forever, taking each other in. One moment they're looking into each other's eyes, the next moment they're in each other arms.

"You're here!" He cried, hugging her tightly. "You're really here!"

"I'm here. I'm here," she sighed with contentment and pulled him closer. "My Jer-bear,"

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat when she called him by his nickname. "I can't believe you're here," his voice sounded tired from all the years he's been waiting for her. And now that she's here, he is never going to let her go.

"I'm here Jer-bear," she sniffled. "I'm here."

"I missed you so much!" He whispered with desperation.

"I missed you too, Jer."

Jeremy then picked her up in his arms and the two were spinning with happiness. They both laughed, feeling their souls being whole again. Their bond was knitting itself back together after many years of separation.

"Did you do this?" Jeremy pointed to the food on the kitchen table.

"Well, yea, I was there when I heard you and your sister bickering about breakfast and all."

"That was a week ago."

She smiled sadly, "I know. I would've appeared sooner, but every time I tried you weren't alone."

"I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention."

She shook her head, "Don't blame yourself Jer, you didn't know. But hey, I'm glad it happened now instead of next week."

He stared at her in awe, admiring the fact that she always focused on the positive side. He gave her his brightest smile and replied, "Me too."

"Look at you, all grown up and looking very handsome." She brushed the tip of his hair while he blushed.

"And you don't look a day over 17."

She laughed.  
After their heartfelt reunion, the mates talked about what had happened to them the past ten years. Jeremy explained how he took care of the house and how he kept his promise to Anna.  
Jeremy ate his food and fed Anna some while she talked about how both her and Klaus traveled the world to find a loophole in the ritual. But the devastating news was that there is no loophole. Nothing could stop the ritual. It's best to avoid confronting the enemy.

"So how's Caroline been doing?" Anna asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's . . . coping. Her soul is crying out for Klaus and she doesn't even know who he is."

"They're mates, Jer. Being apart from each other is excruciatingly painful. But what makes it bearable is that you have the hope of meeting each other again." She smiled and took his hand in hers.

He smiled back them realized something. "Except . . . She doesn't know him. She can't bear that constant emptiness in he soul. Aw, man, that explains _so_ much." He put his head in his hands.

"What does?"

"Caroline had an accident last year and it almost cost her life."

Anna slightly gasped, "What happened?"

"We threw her a 17th birthday party at the Mystic Grill that night. It was a fun party and I believed that we all had a good time, including Caroline. After the party, some of us, including her mom, stayed and started cleaning up. Caroline volunteered to help, but her mom insisted that she went home and rest. By the time I got home, I got a frantic call from Caroline's mom."

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
Anna saw how distress Jeremy was. She grabbed his hand and ran her thumb across it in comfort. He immediately relaxed.

"When I got the call," Jeremy continued, "Liz was told me that Caroline got into some sort of accident while getting plates from the cupboards, but," he swallowed, "it toppled over Caroline causing a gash on her arm and the thing is, is that Caroline didn't do anything to stop the bleeding. The doctor said she lost about 40% of her blood." He laughed bitterly.

"Why didn't she stop the bleeding?"

"I went to her room that night to confront her. I was so angry, but you should've seen the depressed, empty look she had, Anna."

* * *

_ When Jeremy entered Caroline's hospital room, he was instantly by her side. She was hooked up with a blood transfusion, but her face was still as pale as ever.  
__Caroline was staring out the window, wondering what's so good about the world. She felt like there was nothing in this world that could save her – nothing and no one._

_ "Caroline," Jeremy called out. "Why didn't you stop the bleeding? Your mom just told me you just laid there, staring off into space. _Why_ Caroline?"_

_Jeremy felt horrible and guilty that he couldn't fully keep his promise. He was positive that her party would brighten up her day. He was very wrong._

_ "Why Caroline?" He pushed, losing his patience._

_ "You don't know what it's like, Jer." She whispered. "Every year, just weeks before my birthday, I feel like . . ." She choked up and couldn't say anything. Soft tears were flowing down her face. "When I was lying down on that kitchen floor, bleeding out . . . I wondered why I always felt like this. So, I simply didn't do anything. It's not like I didn't_ _do it on purpose. I'm not that stupid. But it's amazing how I survived because honestly . . . I've lost the will to live. I was just waiting for the right time for me to go." She looked at Jeremy with sad, empty eyes._

_Jeremy's heart broke when she said she has lost the will to live. He grasped her hands tightly, looking into her eyes with determination.  
"Caroline, listen to me. Of course there will be that time where we depart from this world, but it is not your time. You are going to live a long life and travel the world like destined to. You're going to be okay. Just . . . please, don't lose the will to live." Then he quietly muttered, "Do it for _him_."_

_ She sniffed and wiped her tears with her uninjured hand. "Do it for who?"_

_ "For me," he quickly said. "For your mom, for Bonnie, Elena, Grams, and all the people who love you. Just try, Caroline; you're not alone in this."_

* * *

"After that, Caroline got better. She lived for the people around her, but I'm worried that there will another repeat of last year."

"Jeremy, you may have made a promise, but you couldn't predict what was going to happen." Anna reassured.

"But I was suppose to look out for her."

"Yes, but you gave her the will to live again. That's what is important. I am proud of you."

She smiled at him and Jeremy smiled back. As they looked into each other's eyes, the bond between them got stronger.

"Uh, we should get going." Anna sheepishly said, blushing.

He quietly laughed, "Okay." He held out his hand for her to take. She gladly accepted it and the two happily walked out hand in hand.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena were busy planning Caroline's birthday surprise and were going over the details at the Grill when suddenly a girl came up to them.

"Elena? Bonnie?"

Both girls looked up and saw the girl. They gasped and squealed with excitement.

"APRIL!" They ambushed her with their hugs and she tightly hugged them back.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, grinning at her.

"I just moved back a week ago. I got everything settled and decided to come here, hoping that I'd run into one of you." She happily replied.

"We're so glad you're back! Three years has been way too long!" Bonnie said.

"Oh my gosh, I know! My parents agreed to let me come back for senior year." She explained with delight.

"Then we'll be seeing you in school tomorrow." Elena said.

"I guess so," she enthusiastically said.

As the girls chatted away, Kol stood in the corner of the room, staring in awe at April. He could tell that this girl had a pure heart, and is the type of person who is cheerful and trusting. Finally, after for so long, he's able to see who his mate is, and she is beautiful. Despite of his past, he was determined to make her his.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Kol's mate is April?! Whaaat? Haha yea, I first planned for it to be Kennet, but then realized that they're being overused. Sorry, to the Kennet shippers! I don't mind Kennet being together and have nothing against them, but I just wanted to make a change.**

**Don't forget to review! Check out a SPOILER at the bottom of the page!**

**And don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr under OhPossibilities! :D**

* * *

**hopeless637**: Thank you! I'm not sure about Elena's story right now, but I just wanted to clarify that Katherine's already dead because she was already being used for Klaus' sacrifice.

**yourloved**: Hope you're okay with the Kapril shipping :P

**DJ**: Thank you for favoriting the story! :D

**SharkGurl**: It was Kennet first, but then I think they're being overused so I'm doing something different. Sorry :(

**pioupiou14**: Thank you for the wishes! So glad you like the story!

**MoriatyandHisTardis**: Thanks! Sorry, it's April. Wanted to do a different approach.

**Guest**: Thanks for the wishes! Haha no, this time it's Kapril. Not that I have anything against Kennet, but I agree that they're being overused.\

**kacomu**: Nooo, I really didn't like it when Caroline got abused like that.

**Lisa**: Greeting from the states! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you love it! Hope that this chapter made your day!

**Curious Blonde**: Aw thank you! and thanks for the wishes! Well, this chapter answered some of your questions hehe. Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot!

**missgwen33**: Glad to be back :D

**chibichibi98**: Wow, sometimes it hard for me to believe that you and the other readers love this story so much hehe. Thank you for always reviewing! It means a lot :)

**CarelessLove91**: Wow! Thank you so much! Hope this chapter made your day!

**justine**: I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews! You really understand the depths and emotions when I portray the characters and that really means a lot. Especially from a reader/reviewer :D

**ILoveYou1978**: OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :DDD

**Seniorita**: Thanks for the wishes! :)

**1998baby**: OMG, that means so much! I wasn't sure if it did, but your review made my day! Thank you!

**cinnamon0478**: No, you're the one who is awesome! You review really put a smile on my face! Thank you so much!

**CharlSmith**: Just only Kol for the moment, thank you for reviewing! :D

**DreamsBeatReality**: Can you endure a little bit longer? I'm trying to make this perfect ;)

**3littlepigs**: I'm glad you enjoyed it :D Hope this chapter answered your question :)

** .Executioner**: It'ssssss nooooottttt :P But I wanted to add Kapril, it's for something new and fresh :)

**Mariqueta**: Thank you :D

**Lilyzinha**: I'm trying to add characters at the right timing. Like the Salvatores and the rest of the Originals, but for the time being, it's just Kol.

**ariella411**: Well, I hope this chapter made you happy then ;D

**Guest**: It was at first, but I agree that it's being overused so that's why I switched the Kapril :)

**Zoe1010**: Oh no, that's fine! Your English was pretty good when I read your review :D

**Element Siren**: Thank you for loving this story!

**red-as-a-rose12334**: This chapter has answered your question :)

* * *

**SPOILERRRRRRRRR! You guys ready?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Klaus and Caroline will reunite in the next chapter, BUT! It's not gonna be how you guys imagine it to be...**

**...**

**WHAAAT? How can this be?! What does it mean?!**

**Well, sorry to leave you hanging, but that's all you're getting for now.**

**Check out my Twitter and Tumblr for more spoilers!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my precious readers! I know it's been such a long time! I got back from vacay a month ago and I was about to update, but then my grandma recently passed away and I needed time away from writing. But as soon as I got back into it, I had to make a few changes to the chapter and I like the way how it turned out. I would like to thank nadiamohdali on Tumblr for supporting me during my tough time.**

**Also can I just say I miss you guys? You bring such encouragements and motivation to my writing and I'm trying to give this story it's full potential and I'm sooooo thankful for each and every one of you!**

**I'll be starting college in just 2 weeks, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update as often, but what I can make sure of is that I will NEVER quit on my stories. I'm a HUGE reader so I know what's it's like when a story is not complete. So you can be sure that I'll complete the story ;)**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday Caroline!**

It was a Saturday morning and Caroline was lying quite miserably on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was her eighteenth birthday – the day when she would become an official adult. The time where you can legally go off on your own and pretty much do anything you want. It's supposed to be the best year of your life–or so they say. If it was supposed to be the best year then why does she still feel like crap?

Tears silently flowed down from her eyes. More and more each day she was losing herself to the burden that's weighing down her heart, and the depression is taking a toll on her. She needed something or someone that could save her, otherwise the time she could bear no more is coming soon...very soon.

Caroline looked up at the sound of her doorknob jiggling, but the door wouldn't open. She wanted to be alone this morning, so she simply locked the door, wallowing in her own self-pity. It was no surprised that her mom came knocking on her bedroom door, wanting to wish her a happy birthday like she always did every year.

"Caroline? Can you open the door sweetie?" Her mom asked innocently.

"No, mom, I know that once I open the door you will surprise me with cake and flowers, wishing me a happy birthday and telling me to go out there and live my life," Caroline sighed. "Seriously, I just want to stay in bed." Caroline threw her arm over her eyes. She could picture her mom pouting on the other side.

"Aw, well, could you at least come out so you can blow out your candles?"

Caroline groaned. What part of staying in bed does her mother not get? She reluctantly got out of her bed and made her way across her room. It was the least she could do for her mom for trying to make it up to her all these years.

When Caroline opened the door, she was attacked with confetti and blow horns. Liz, Sheila, Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie were standing in front of her bedroom holding a cake along with party balloons. This really surprised Caroline—usually she would get birthday surprises somewhere else rather than the front of her room.

"What . . ." she whispered breathlessly.

"Surprised? You should be!" Elena exclaimed. Clearly she was the one who planned all this.

"What is this?" Caroline was still shock from the surprise her friends gave her.

"Well, it's not fair that you're not throwing yourself a party, sooo we decided to throw you one!" Elena smiled at her.

Caroline's face showed horror when she broke the news. She couldn't believe it, after promising not to throw a party they threw her one anyway. She took a deep breath and calmly spoke through her teeth, "I. Told. You. To. NOT. Throw me a birthday party Elena!"

"Pish, posh. Everyone wants a party on their birthday, even if they won't admit it to themselves, they still at least want some kind of celebration." Elena said.

"That may be true, but I've been having a celebration every year for the past ten years! It just makes me feel bad for those who doesn't have any celebration." She crossed her arms.

Jeremy slid his arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Which is _why_ you should have this small celebration." He tried to convince her. "Do it as a favor to those who can't have it." He smiled mischievously.

Caroline gave him a long look and sighed, "Fine! I'll do the celebration for half of the day."

"Nuh-uh, you're doing it all day," Elena said.

She whipped her head around to look at Elena. As much as Caroline respected her as a best friend, she was beginning to get on Caroline's nerves. "Elena, please don't do this. I understand that you want to make my birthday a celebration and all, but please just give me half of the day." She explained, exhaustedly.

"Nope, I won't have it. That's not an option." Elena wanted to have the same enthusiasm as Caroline when she planned for these kind of things. It was one of the things that actually made Caroline happy.

Elena thought that if she kept on insisting, Caroline will succumb and just agree to whatever Elena says, but what she said was Caroline's final push. Something in her snapped, and she reacted harshly towards her. "Either we do it half day or I'm out!" Caroline shouted.

"Caroline!" Liz was appalled by her daughter's outburst.

Elena looked taken back and she no longer could look into Caroline's eyes, for her gaze was too intense. "Okay, half day it is then." She said quietly and walked away.

"What's the matter with you!" Liz went after Elena.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline slid out of Jeremy's arms and said nothing when she went into her room, slamming the door behind. Sheila, Jeremy, and Bonnie shared a worried glance, pitying the poor girl.

* * *

Mason stood in front of the Lockwood mansion, welcoming the feeling of home. He inhaled the familiar Mystic Falls smell that lingered in the air. Ten years of absence left Mason missing his family, and some members from his former pack. He was a little nervous to be standing in front of his brother's home, even if it was just for a few minutes. The two separated not on good terms and Mason remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Mason burst into the mansion and made a loud bang when the door hit against the wall. To those who were nearby, the pack members stood before the Beta, concerning eyes followed his every movement when he frantically trailed up the stairs. He started stuffing his clothes into a duffle bag and hurried to Tyler's room once he was finished. Once he reached Tyler, he found the little boy asleep in his bed._

_"Tyler," Mason called out, "Tyler, wake up." He shook the little boy._

_A tired Tyler woke up to the sound of his uncle's voice. His body was exhausted from transforming and phasing his father forced him to do. Richard overdid the training, and Tyler was left with no energy when he flopped on his bed a few hours ago._

_"Uncle Mason?" He rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"_

_"Pack your things, we're leaving."_

_"Why?"_

_"Don't ask. Just hurry and do what I say," he urged._

_Tyler, being the good boy he was to listen to his Beta's command, didn't ask any questions and started stuffing clothes into his backpack._

_"I'll be waiting for ya downstairs. I need to have a little talk with your father."_

_Mason went down the stairs and saw Richard talking with the pack members. Apparently, they were filling him in on Mason's dramatic entrance earlier._

_"Mason, what's going on?" Richard asked, noticing the duffle bag his brother held._

_Mason looked around the room, and all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath, "I'm leaving, brother…"_

_"Might I ask where?"_

_"Away from here…" he hesitantly paused, but finished anyway, "and away from the pack."_

_Shocked whispers were exchanged throughout the room, and Richard was enraged at his confession. Some of the pack members whined in agony because the bond between the pack and Beta was broken. "W-WHY? T-This is outrageous!" Richard yelled. "You DARE go against me! You DARE separate from your own pack to form your own?" He suddenly stood in front of Mason, daring him to defy his role as Alpha._

_"I do not, Richard. I just want to leave."_

_Confused by his words, Richard felt betrayed that Mason would just leave with no reason at all...but there must be reason_

_"And I'm taking Tyler with me." Mason finished._

_The Alpha, who now saw his brother as a threat, growled at Mason. He was trying hard not to phase, but his eyes and canines shown that he was just itching to phase into his wolf form. He tightened his fist, "You wish to take my ONLY heir with you? That won't happen." He spat._

_"You're not capable of raising him!" Mason shouted, baring his teeth._

_"And you think you are!" Richard yelled back._

_"I know I am!" Mason claimed. "Tyler is a good kid and he deserves to have a real childhood!"_

_"Being a child won't get him to be a real wolf! He needs to be a man!"_

_"He's just eight years old, Richard! Can't he learn to live together as a wolf and a normal boy? Is that so much to ask?"_

_"Apparently, yes. He won't learn if he is going to be stuck with you." Richard shoved him._

_"And he'll grow bitter and distant if he's stuck with you." Mason shoved back. "You're abusive, Richard. You're just like our father."_

_His eyes widened with fury. "Don't you EVER compare me to that man! I am twice the man he ever was!"_

_"Then stop this controlling madness! And stop it with the search of vampire mates!"_

_Richard's eyes widened even more at what Mason said. The pack growled at the word 'vampire' and all eyes were on the Alpha._

_"How did you find out about that?" He asked through gritted teeth._

_Instead of answering his question, Mason continued to speak. "I won't be a part of it, and neither will Tyler."_

_At that moment, everyone was now aware that Tyler was watching the exchange that happened between the two men this whole time. Tyler wanted nothing more but to get away from his dad. Being a normal, happy kid meant everything to Tyler. It was his chance, and his father was taking that away that chance. He did not hesitate to stand by Mason's side, and at this point everyone knew that Tyler wasn't going to change his mind._

_The Alpha was enraged by his son's action. "Tyler." He spoke through his teeth. "You would go with this traitor?"_

_"Mason cares more about me than you ever did, dad. You never once did care." Tyler said, heartbreakingly._

_"Tyler," Carol begged. The corners of her eyes glistened with tears. "Please, don't leave. I promise I'll do better."_

_Tyler smiled sadly at his mom and shook his head, turning away from his mom to go with Mason at the door. Tyler wished his mother had given him enough of a reason to stay._

_By the time they reached the front porch, Mason was suddenly knocked down to the ground. Richard was on all fours, snarling and baring his teeth at both his brother and son. Mason told Tyler to get into his car and wait for him._

_Since Mason was no longer part of the pack, Richard's dominating power didn't affect him as much as it use to. In fact, if Mason had his own pack, his dominating power would make him Alpha as well. __He phased into his wolf form, and the two momentarily circled one another. The sounds of snarls and growls rippled through the air as the wolves tried to intimidate the other (well, at least, they tried to)._

_Richard brought out his sharp claws and fully charged Mason._

Mason felt old wounds resurface at the layers of his skin, and he winced at the memory of the pain. Of course, he fought back just like any wolf should when the challenge presents itself, but the situation is crucial when it's his brother whom he's fighting against.

A lot of blood had been spilled during that night and the fight ended when Carol interrupted their battle, demanding that enough is enough. She had never seen Richard filled with such rage; the anger he furiously exposed in front of the pack made her feared her husband for the first time in her life. Carol reluctantly agreed that Tyler was better off with Mason. Her only son would have gotten hurt if their fight progressed any further, and Carol had to let go of Tyler. No matter how much her heart hurt to see her son go, she had to think the best for him.

Jules wrapped her arms around Mason's torso, comforting him from his old memories. "You okay?" she asked. "I know this is probably hard, but I'll always be here for you." She smiled encouragingly.

Mason tilted his head to see his adoring mate over his shoulder. Four years after he and Tyler left Mystic Falls, Mason had finally found his mate, Jules. It was a blissful year for the werewolf mates, and Tyler was happy for his uncle. Jules was a really great female figure in his life, that is, besides his mom. She gave Tyler some advice and tips from a female's point of view over the years, which he was grateful for.

Mason was also the new alpha to Jules' pack at the time, since their previous alpha died from a gunshot wound to the heart from hunters, someone had to step up and be their leader. Everyone adored Mason as their Alpha; he treated them fairly, along with a firm attitude as how every alpha should be.

"I'm fine," Mason replied to her question. "Just getting over some bad memories, that's all."

"Will you be talking to your brother anytime soon?" She kissed his shoulder.

Mason turned, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her back. "One day…just not now. I came here because I miss home."

"It still is your home, you know. All you have to do is–"

"Jules, I can't do that. No matter how evil my brother is, he's still my brother. I can't just kill him just to steal his territory, it would be wrong."

Jules looked at him with admiration. She wondered how could he still be good-hearted towards his brother despite of all the horrible things Richard has done. Not many men or wolves have that kind of value, especially one who is Alpha.

Mason noticed that she was staring at him for a while, he smiled back at her, "What?"

Jules grinned, "I don't know… You're just amazing. It's no wonder I love you so much."

Mason cupped her cheek and brought her face close to his. Their lips gently brushed against each other before pressing firmly against each other. Their kiss was slow and sweet, and it was also Mason's way of cherishing his mate. What girl doesn't love a sweet, romantic kiss?

Jules pulled away, looking into his eyes. "We have to go into town and find Tyler before anyone recognizes him. Also, the pack is still waiting for us two hours away from here, don't forget that this is still your brother's territory."

Mason sighed and took her hand. "You're right, let's go." He looked back at the mansion, mentally preparing himself once he meets his brother.

* * *

By the time Caroline arrived at the Mystic Grill, the rain was pouring hard in Mystic Falls. Once she got inside, the crowd roared with whoops and started singing 'Happy Birthday' while bringing the cake out. She smiled gratefully then blew out the candles, thanking each and everyone who came to the party, but she still felt empty and guilty. Empty for some unexplained reason she can't figure out (shocker), and guilty because she was being such a brat to Elena earlier. Caroline spotted her at the bar, drinking a Coke.

"Hey," Caroline shyly said.

Elena hesitated, but replied anyway, "Hey yourself."

"The party looks great…thank you for doing all of this."

"Yea, I did it for you." She said coldly and continued drinking her Coke.

"Look Elena," she avoided her eyes, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a brat and for snapping at you. It's just…you know how I am during this time of year and…" she sighed. "It's complicated."

"I know how you get during this time of year, Care. It's the reason why I did all of this for _you_. I just want you to be happy," Elena stated.

"It's always been hard for me to be happy." Caroline smiled sadly.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I told you, it's complicated."

She sometimes envied Elena because she had it all: a loving family, popularity, and selflessness. She was grateful to have Elena as her best friend. She understood why Elena worked so hard to make this party fantastic for her.

Elena stared at Caroline with pity. Even when they have been friends for years, Elena sometimes felt like she didn't know Caroline as well as she thought she knew, but she felt that it was best to let her solve it on her own and get involve, "Come on," she grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged her across the room.

"What are we doing?" Caroline questioned.

"You are going to have fun, and this party will be one you never forget."

And she was right, Caroline danced and played pool with most of the people from school. She let Elena dragged her everywhere across the room trying out every game she has set up, did a little more dancing, and she was grateful for the distraction. At this point, both girls already forgiven and forgotten what happened between them.

Caroline convinced Elena to let her take a break. She sat on the bar of the stool, catching her breath. She smiled at her friends, who are having a good time. She noticed Jeremy was happier than usual and she wondered why. Obviously, it was because of a girl.

"Having fun, sweetheart?" a man with a British accent said.

She broke out of her daze and looked at the bartender. He had nice brown hair and brown eyes. His gaze looked hard yet gentle at the same time. "Uh yeah, I'm glad my friends are having a good time."

"But this is your birthday party, is it not?"

"Well, yes–"

"Then you should celebrate with this," he held up a bottle of liquor, pouring the liquid into three separate shots. "Free of charge for the birthday girl so drink up, sweetheart."

Caroline's brain clicked at the nickname he gave her, but decided to ignore it and drank a shot. The liquor ran down her throat and she winced at the burning sensation.

The man chuckled, "You'll get used to it, don't worry. I'm Kol by the way," he held out his hand, "I just moved here and started working in the Mystic Grill about an hour ago."

"Caroline," she shook his hand then drank another shot.

Kol's ears perked at the sound of her name then smirked. "Well it is indeed, an honor to finally meet the lovely Caroline." He bowed before her like the perfect English gentlemen that he is.

What did he mean by finally? Caroline shook her head and laughed at his playful gesture. "Why thank you kind sir. It was very nice to meet you as well." She played along then noticed the time. "I must leave in a few moments, but before I leave, I shall savor this last shot."

Before she could drink her shot, Jeremy took it away. "Hey, drinking is a no no on your special day." He gulped the last shot at one go like he had done it so many times.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "It was a birthday compliment, Jeremy. Besides, I'm the one who's older than you."

"Here's another one for ya, sweetheart." Kol gave her another shot, and she happily drank it down before Jeremy could take it away again.

"I better go now," said Caroline. "My half-day is up and I need to go thank Elena and everyone else that set up this party. See you later," she quickly hugged Jeremy and went across the room, blending in with the crowd.

"Dude," Jeremy turned to Kol. "Why did you give her shots?"

"It looked like she needed it," He shrugged.

"Well don't give her anymore, she's been through a lot and I don't want her getting addicted."

"Oh relax, would ya mate? I only gave her three. Besides…" he took a swig of his own drink, "my brother would kill me if I gave her more."

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Brother?"

Kol's eyes peeked at Jeremy with amusement. "Forgive me, my name is Kol, Kol Mikaelson."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "You're Klaus' brother?"

"In the flesh, and from what Caroline said earlier, you must be Jeremy. Her…protector I'm guessing?"

"Something like that, is Klaus coming back?"

"I believe he's on his way here right now."

Jeremy's insides were filled with hope for Caroline. "Really? Caroline would be so happy…" But then he realized and his face fell, "What about Mikael? Richard is still the mayor of Mystic Falls."

"Those are questions I cannot answer because it is not in my position. It is Klaus'."

Before Jeremy could argue back, April came to the bar. Kol was filled with excitement and anticipation. His mate was so close, but so far. She looked absolutely beautiful, and Kol couldn't wait to get to know her, but he would have to start slow and work his way up to be together with her.

"Can I have a Coke please?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

Kol smiled admiringly at her, "Darling, you are at a party. A girl with your beauty should deserve something more than a Coke."

April blushed at his compliment. She was secretly staring at Kol while he was talking with Jeremy. It took guts for her to come up to the bar just so she could talk to him. "I'm not allowed to drink."

"Then will an Apple Cider suit your taste?" She nodded shyly.

Jeremy saw the whole exchange and already guessed that April was Kol's mate. He could feel the chemistry and connection that was going on between them. He thought about his relationship with Anna and realized he recently felt like that too. He wanted nothing more than to officially become her boyfriend and eventually something more in the future. He left the couple, giving them privacy to bond with one another.

Kol finished pouring the Apple Cider into a nice champagne glass and was about to give it to April. She was happily going to accept the glass but he pulled back the last minute, taking her hand into his. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, beautiful?"

April grinned, blushing from the look in his eyes he was giving her. She felt all giddy and tingly when he held her hand. "It's April." She replied quietly.

"My dear April," he bent down and kissed the back of her hand. He closed his eyes, cherishing her. His is lips lingered on her skin and he mumbled "Finally."

* * *

Caroline was already home, sipping her tea while looking out the window. She watched the rain pour on her front lawn then sighed. One thing about Caroline was that she loved the rain. Something about it calmed her nerves.

Liz left to do her shift at the station, leaving Caroline deep in her thoughts. Don't get her mother wrong, she wanted to stay with Caroline to make sure she didn't do anything reckless, but Liz was still upset with her from her outburst.

Caroline loved her mother and all, but she needed a break from everyone coming at her all the time. She stood and left her cup of tea by the table, then grabbed her jacket and went outside, running in the rain. She put as much distance between herself and everything around her. _Just run away…run away from the pain._

Caroline wasn't paying attention in the direction she was going in. She ran for a while and before she knew it, she ended up at the Wickery Bridge. She stopped and was suddenly gasping for air. The rain practically soaked Caroline, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes, facing the sky and welcomed the falling water as it landed on the surface of her skin.

* * *

Klaus was driving at a rather fast speed. He suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu when he drove on the same road ten years ago. He literally could feel his soul calling out to his precious mate.

When he approached the Wickery Bridge, Klaus suddenly slammed his foot on the brake, causing the car to slide a few yards ahead. He was breathing heavily at the sight of Caroline, sitting on the bridge with her feet dangling from the edge.

"Caroline…" he whispered.

He parked his car on the side of the road then got out of the vehicle. It was hard to look past the rain that fell heavily on his dark blond hair and trickled down into his face. After wiping his eyes, he began to see more clearly of the now, grown up Caroline. He slowly approached the broken girl, who was completely unaware of his presence. Klaus remembered how they first met ten years ago. Much had changed since then.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Excuse me..."

When Caroline looked at him, Klaus' breath caught and was left speechless. He remembered every single inch of her seven year-old face, but now…she was a stunning young lady. Even though she didn't look her best and her eyes were slightly red from her tears, she still looked… _Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way…_

When Caroline noticed the man staring at her, she wondered why this handsome guy, standing before her, was wandering in a secluded place like this. Her heart pounded in the inside of her chest, and she was unaware that her soul was no longer empty. The bond between them was slowly knitting itself back together, but it wasn't enough. She realized that he too was soaked from the rain, making the muscles of his body visible. Her eyes trailed up and down his toned chest and arms. She snapped out of her gaze and blinked rapidly.

"Are you alright?" His eyes shown with such concern.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine," she sternly said.

"Really. Forgive me, sweetheart, but you seemed quite disturbed. Plus, you normally wouldn't find beautiful girls crying their eyes out in the rain now would you?" Klaus teased.

She scoffed and hopped off the bridge and onto the road. "Well, you can find them if they're insecure enough which, look at that, you found me." She walked pass him.

He smiled in amusement at her fire. He caught up with Caroline and walked beside her. "I'm not one to complain."

She stopped and faced him. "My mom's a cop. I would suggest you leave me alone."

Klaus smirked. Clearly, he liked this fire that Caroline had, and he couldn't wait to get to know her more. "Come on, what's the harm in getting to know a stranger?"

"Uh, the fact that you're a stranger and I'm annoyed by you?"

Klaus put a hand to his heart. "Sweetheart, you wound me. You shouldn't judge so easily."

She huffed and started walking again. "Leave me alone."

"I'm Klaus by the way." He called out, introducing himself.

Caroline stopped and turned. The name sounded eerily familiar, but she couldn't grasp on to where she heard it.

The two just stared at each other in the pouring rain. Caroline saw his intense gaze and saw recognition and serenity. Something about his eyes reassured Caroline in a way that's so familiar yet peculiar at the same time.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

Klaus smiled at the sight of her. She looks so different… "You just remind me of someone who was really dear to me."

Caroline tilted her head. "Oookay. Well, this has been fun…sort of. Bye." She walked away.

"It's still pouring out here. Would you like a ride home?"

"Nope," she continued on walking down the road.

His face fell because he knew she could get sick, but he knew she could take care of herself so he simply just chuckled and went to his car. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

Caroline's body jerked to a stop. She replayed their conversation over and over in her head, remembering that she didn't give him her name, let alone her birthday! She turned to Klaus and saw him smirking. He got into his car and drove away, leaving her to her confusing thoughts.

Klaus looked at his side view mirror and saw Caroline continue walking. He was ecstatic to see his mate again, but very sad that he couldn't embrace and cherish her the way he wanted to. He knew he would have to take things slow, but first he had to deal with a certain alpha in Mystic Falls before he could make Caroline his.

* * *

**romanticolor**: Sorry if you feel sad, but I wanted to try something different rather than Kennet.

**chibichibi98**: What do you think of the ship? Haha you will have to see how Tyler develops in this story. The point of this whole story is the characters having mates. Richard is still a threat to them, but I won't be revealing why Klaus come back to Mystic Falls until the next chapter or so. I'm still working on how Rebekah and Elijah will fit into this story.

**justine**: I can't get enough of your reviews! I always love reading them! Hm..Tyler? We will have to see ;) Kennett if being overused, I have nothing against them, but I personally agree with the other readers that they're being overused. I hope that this ship will make it up though :)

**Aleandra** **Odinson**: Sorry that Klaroline wasn't in the previous chapter. You have to understand that as a writer, you have to pay attention to the flow of the story. But hope that this chapter made your day :)

**DreamsBeatReality**: You pretty much got it ;D

**RippahGoneWolf**: Thank you so much!

**SharkGurl**: Sorry, I just wanted it to be something different. Hope the story will make it up to you :)

**Zoe1010**: Glad you like the ship :) Hm...Tyler? You will have to seeeee ;P

**Prof3ss3r** **Marsi**: I'm glad you're giving this ship a chance :)

**EmmaRedVelvet**: Thank you so much!

**Lisa**: WOW! AW! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like the ship too :) Your comment made my day, so thank you! :D

**Guest**: Wow, thank you :)

**April420**: Wow, I'm glad you love it :) I'm really glad you like the ship as well :D

**1998baby**: Wow! Seriously? Thank you so much! Wow, I can't get over your comment. It's so hard to believe because there are amazing stories out there too :)

**galacticsiren22**: Haha I miss Kol too. Being able to write him brings me happiness :)

**ilovetvd**: Lol, sorry. I'm sorry. I have nothing against Kennet, but I just think they're being overused hehe.

**red**-**as**-**a**-**rose12334**: No, Klaus won't hurt Caroline. That would really break his heart hehe.

**Grace5231973**: Thanks for giving this ship a chance :)

**dhh**: Damon won't be doing those things to Caroline, I can assure you. I don't write those type of stories. As for every author doing this type of this plot: Well, I'll take that as a compliment. But I agree that to be a great author, you would have to be more creative and challenge yourself a lot more. So I'm also trying to do that. Thank you for your honest comment though :)

**Marianne**: I'm glad you like the story. Sorry that you were disappointed :( Just wanted to give a new refreshing ship to it hehe.

**ILoveYou1978**: Thank you so much!

**LOVEJewell77**: Wow, thank you so much! I love your comment!

**Guest**: No, I did not stop writing this story.

**Guest**: I didn't want April and Jeremy to be together. Personally, I like Anna and Jeremy more :)

**Guest**: LOL! And like I said, Kennett is being overused. I wanted to go for a more refreshing ship :)

**jennifer**.**henderson**.**737**: Thank you for being honest :)


End file.
